


Охотничий нож

by Earl_Olgierd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earl_Olgierd/pseuds/Earl_Olgierd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще мальчишкой Ланс твердо решил, что судьба его будет особенной, не такой, как у всех вокруг. Сильным хотел стать, жизнь свою круто изменить. Но подойдет ли ему выбранное ремесло, или подлинная сила скрыта в другом? Всегда ли можно перебороть свою судьбу? И так ли легко убить врага, как кажется?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

Главное – уметь ускользнуть быстро и незаметно.  
Ланс начал осваивать это хитрое ремесло с самого раннего детства, с той минуты, как мать впервые опустила его на пол. Стоило ей отвернуться, младенец резво заполз за ближайший сундук и сидел там тихо-тихо целую вечность, пока мама звала его и искала по всей комнате.  
С тех пор Ланс это умение до совершенства довел. Нутром чуял, когда на него переставали обращать внимание, и незамедлительно этим пользовался, да так ловко, что поймать его не могла даже зловредная тетя Джо.  
Вот и сейчас он момент улучил, когда мама отправилась в поле с обедом для братьев и отца, а тетя Джорджин пошла проведать старую корову Нинет, схватил со стола краюху хлеба, сунул за пазуху и шмыгнул за порог.  
Он почти перебрался через забор, что глухой стороной выходил к лесу, когда услышал противный голос тетки:  
– Ланс! Куда ты опять делся, негодник?! А воды кто принесет? Ну, погоди у меня, вот твой отец вернется, уж он тебе задаст! Неделю сидеть не сможешь!  
Мальчик спрыгнул с забора и метнулся под спасительную тень деревьев. Тетка продолжала что-то кричать, но Ланс ее не слушал, упрямо продвигаясь все глубже в лес.  
По правде, Джорджин была женой старшего брата Ланса и терпеть не могла, когда он ее тетей Джо называл. Поэтому Ланс звал ее так при каждом удобном случае.  
Джорджин ему не нравилась, потому что слишком много о себе воображала. Подумаешь, в семье кроме нее да матери одни мужики: папка, сам Ланс и четверо старших братьев. Это не давало ей права важничать и командовать.  
А она мало того что пыталась его постоянно куда-то послать, так еще отцу с матерью в уши зудела: мол, младшенький у вас бесхозный, бесполезный, к делу не приучен. Лишний рот да и только. Отец от ее слов серчал и давал сыну затрещину или подзатыльник, а мама делалась грустной и начинала жалостливые разговоры заводить:  
– Взялся бы ты за ум, сыночек, а то сердце материнское кровью обливается. Все мечтаешь, в облаках витаешь да небылицы выдумываешь. А ну как беда какая, что с тобой будет?  
Мать могла причитать долго. Еще и плакать начинала, отчего Лансу совсем плохо становилось.  
После такого воспитания он только пуще злился и вовсе на весь день в лесу пропадал. А то и на пару дней, если удавалось достаточно еды утащить.  
В лесу Лансу нравилось, особенно сейчас, летом. Тихо, красиво, никаких братьев-здоровяков, никакой опостылевшей тетки и никто не мешал ему тренироваться.  
А тренироваться нужно было серьезно.

Ланс еще несколько лет назад решил, что не будет, как отец с братьями, в поле пахать, а станет воином. Настоящим воином и единственным защитником своей деревни, потому как кроме него было попросту некому.  
Дядька Госс – деревенский кузнец – мужик, конечно, крепкий и здоровый, но куда ему против северян. Те воинскому искусству с пеленок обучаются, на них с голыми руками не попрешь. И даже с молотом, хотя в огромных ручищах кузнеца он смотрелся очень внушительно.  
Но всё равно.  
Тут умение нужно. Искусство воинское.  
А искусством этим в деревне никто не владел.  
Ланс замедлил шаг и начал себе оружие придирчиво выбирать, благо, крепких веток вокруг валялось предостаточно. Не меч, конечно, но для тренировок сойдет. Всё равно дядька Госс настоящий меч ковать отказался. Засмеялся только, а потом посуровел:  
– Бросай ты эту дурь, парень, марш отцу помогать.  
Сказал – как топором рубанул. И из кузни погнал.  
Ланс расстроился, но про себя решил, что кузнец просто кроме вил да плугов и ковать-то ничего не умеет, где ему оружие сделать...  
Обидней же всего было, что никто не относился к мысли о нападении северян всерьез. Мол, не так близко мы к границе, больше шести дней пути, не доходили они до нас никогда и впредь не дойдут.  
Ланс и сам думать не думал ни о каких северянах, пока три года назад не пришел в их деревню путник грязный, уставший да кровью перемазанный. Взрослые тогда переполошились, подхватили его, в дом старейшины завели. Весь вечер расспрашивали, а тот глазами страшно вращал да ужасы рассказывал:  
– Здоровые они все – жуть! В два раза любого нашего мужика больше, а уж свирепые какие! И рожи черным перемазаны, как глянешь, так страх берет! Всех, кто в лес сбежать не успел, перебили и дома пожгли. И не взяли ничего – ни добра какого, ни скотину, поломали все, порушили и ушли. От деревни нашей один пепел остался, – мужик замолк, отхватил огромный кусок пирога и в один глоток осушил кружку браги. – И по-нашему не разумеют, кричи, не кричи – без толку.  
– Да зачем же они приходили, – недоверчиво спросил кто-то, – раз не взяли ничего?  
– А затем, – мужик грохнул пустой кружкой о стол и наклонился вперед, – что чудища они, зверя страшнее. Для удовольствия убивают. Нравится им баб портить, дома ломать да поля жечь.  
Обвел путник взглядом всех, кто в комнате был, голос понизил и добавил тихо-тихо:  
– И ладно баб – они так же парней молодых оприходуют. У соседа моего сынишка был пятнадцати годков, ладный, кучерявый, так они его... – рассказчик замолк и скривился. – Малец удавился после. Оно и понятно, что ему еще оставалось... Так что попомните мое слово, нелюди они. Одно слово, чудища.  
Примолкли все тогда, испугались, задумались. Тихо-тихо в доме старосты стало. Ланс, притаившийся в углу у большого сундука, хотел было подобраться поближе, гостя рассмотреть, но половица скрипнула, заметили его и выгнали взашей. Дескать, нечего ребенку взрослые разговоры слушать.  
А на заре путник ушел – сказал, боязно ему так близко у границы, хочет под защиту городских стен податься.  
Деревня тогда с дюжину дней гудела растревоженным ульем. Да только прошла та дюжина и успокоились все, словно и не было ничего. Теперь уже четвертый год пошел с того дня, как путник из сожженной деревни мимо шел, а о новых нападениях лишь слухи доходили через десятые руки. Вот страх-то и пропал.  
Ланс считал, зря.  
Он уверен был, что хальварды обязательно нападут на его деревню, дай срок. И чем дольше их не было, тем крепче становилась уверенность.

Хальварды – так, по слухам, северяне сами себя называли. Чудное слово, резкое, неприятное, языку непривычное. Ланс несколько дней тренировался, прежде чем смог выговорить его без запинки.  
Это тоже было важно. Про врага нужно знать все. Поэтому Ланс по крохам собирал любые слухи о северянах, какие только удавалось найти.  
Так он выяснил, что кожа и волосы у хальвардов белые-белые, как снег. Сам Ланс, как и все жители деревни, был темноволосым и темноглазым и с трудом представлял себе подобное страшилище.  
А еще северяне лица раскрашивали соком ягод или золой – для устрашения.  
Звучало совсем не страшно, напротив, ужасно глупо. Но раз они так делают, к этому тоже привыкнуть надо.  
Поэтому Ланс достал из-за пазухи припасенный кусок угля и принялся старательно малевать на коре выбранного дуба самую страшную рожу, которую только мог себе вообразить. Рисовать было несподручно, но воображение мальчика без особого труда достраивало все остальное.  
Ланс отступил на шаг, полюбовался на свое творение и перехватил поудобнее крепкую палку.  
Пусть ему всего одиннадцать лет, пускай никто в деревне не воспринимает его всерьез, когда придет беда, Ланс всех спасет. И даже не будет припоминать жителям деревни все несправедливости и обиды. Он же не чудище. Настоящий воин должен быть великодушным, так Лансу бродяга-музыкант рассказывал.  
Он сощурился, примерился и нанес проклятущему хальварду первый удар. В стороны брызнули щепы – почти как искры, что из-под молота дядьки Госса вылетали. Ланс был уверен, что когда сталкиваются мечи, искры точно так же должны лететь.  
Второй удар, еще один, и еще... Конец палки отломился и полетел Лансу прямо в лоб – это подлый хальвард достал из голенища сапога нож и метнул в противника. Ланс пригнулся, избегая смертельной опасности, и с удвоенной яростью кинулся на врага.  
Так прошел не один час. Ланс терял свое оружие, уворачивался и подбирал с земли новое. Он давно уже сражался не с одним северянином, но с целым отрядом, с полчищем хальвардов, которые обступили его со всех сторон. Каждое дерево, каждый куст стал его врагом, но Ланс с упорством пробивался вперед, к их командиру, чтобы вступить с ним в решающий поединок, который определит судьбу деревни.  
Он отчетливо его видел – огромный, страшный, всех прочих северян выше, лицо все в крови засохшей, в волосах седина блестит. Стоит неподвижно, спокойно, Ланса дожидается.  
– Жди-жди, нелюдь проклятый, – прошипел мальчик.  
И тут под ноги неожиданно подвернулся корень. Ланс споткнулся, руками взмахнул неловко, и его палка-меч вылетела из рук и упала прямо под ноги главного хальварда, оказавшегося огромным старым дубом. Дуб лениво шевелил серебристой листвой и знать ничего не знал о разыгравшемся вокруг него великом сражении.  
Поле боя пропало, как не было.  
Ланс вздохнул разочарованно, пнул проклятый корень, и тут вдруг у подножия дуба что-то блеснуло. Мальчик присмотрелся внимательно – и правда, свет играет, лежит под деревом что-то.  
Ланс осторожно пошел на этот блеск, не веря собственным глазам и чувствуя, как сердце сжимается от восторга: у дуба лежал меч. Самый настоящий, железный, он ловил свет пробивающегося сквозь листву солнца и разбрасывал вокруг себя серые блики.  
Ланс замер. Потом снова сделал несколько нерешительных шагов, оказавшись совсем близко. И снова остановился.  
А потом стиснул зубы и храбро потянулся к оружию.  
Но не успел он коснуться меча, как его кто-то схватил за руку и дернул вперед. Не соображая, что делает, Ланс вцепился в держащую руку зубами и стал отчаянно вырываться и брыкаться – и тут вдруг почувствовал, что отпустили его.  
Он тут же вскочил на ноги и кинулся прочь, но очень быстро перешел на шаг, а потом и вовсе остановился.  
Обернулся. Прислушался.  
Тихо.  
Дуба за деревьями не видно.  
А настоящий воин никогда не бежит с поля боя. Это ему тоже тот музыкант говорил.  
И Ланс медленно, осторожно и тихо-тихо пошел назад, пытаясь разглядеть того, кто его схватил, и готовый ко всему.

У подножия дуба, прислонившись спиной к стволу, сидел хальвард. Ланс сразу его узнал, хотя он был и похож и одновременно не похож на нарисованный его фантазией образ.  
Прежде всего, северянин не был огромным. Большим, широкоплечим был, но совсем не вдвое больше любого человека, может, даже поменьше дядьки Госса. И волосы у него не белые, скорее, желтоватые. Как поля пшеницы по осени. А вот кожа и правда была как снег, по крайней мере, на руках.  
А лица не видно – хальвард голову свесил, не шевелится, будто спит.  
"Хитростью выманиваешь, нелюдь! – рассердился Ланс и снова остановился. – Ну, ничего, ты себя выдашь. А я покараулю пока."  
Только принять такое решение было легче, чем выполнить. Любопытство парнишку ело поедом. Настоящий, живой северянин сидел прямо перед ним! Он был прав! И теперь никто в деревне не станет говорить, что он выдумщик да лентяй.  
Только что-то этот хальвард не шевелится совсем. Ланс присмотрелся – в крови весь... А ну как помер уже?  
Но кто тогда его за руку схватил? Или примерещилось?  
Ланс еле слышно вздохнул и сделал еще один маленький шаг вперед.  
И тут хальвард медленно поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на него.  
Ланс сглотнул.  
Лицо северянина и вправду углем да сажей перемазано. Жирные черные линии, будто рисунок кто рисовал.  
Только выглядело это совсем не смешно, а по-настоящему жутко.  
И глаза еще эти, светлые-светлые... Не бывает у людей таких глаз.  
Мальчик попятился, а хальвард произнес вдруг:  
– Не бойся, не трону. Подойди, помоги подняться.  
И речь нормальную разумеет, врали слухи.  
Голос у северянина был низкий и хриплый. А еще звучал так, будто обладатель этого голоса привык, что его все слушаются. Как тетка Джо, только хуже.  
Ланс упрямо сжал зубы и головой мотнул:  
– Ты чудище. И злодей. Не стану я тебе помогать, – и добавил неожиданно зло: – Убить вас надо всех! Чтобы деревни не жгли!  
И сжался тут же: а ну как этот северянин на него бросится?  
А тот посмотрел прямо Лансу в глаза, и взгляд был такой тяжелый, что захотелось мальчику зажмуриться и голову опустить. Но Ланс только кулаки крепче сжал и выпалил:  
– Я тоже воин! Вот вырасту и всех вас отсюда выгоню!  
– Воин, говоришь...  
Помолчал хальвард, а потом возьми и скажи:  
– Зачем же ждать?  
Меч поднял и Лансу протянул, рукоятью вперед. Тот успел даже позлорадствовать про себя – видно было, что тяжело северянину сейчас оружие держать, – и тут только понял.  
Посмотрел удивленно и недоверчиво – насмехается?  
Лицо у хальварда было такое, будто он сроду не улыбался.  
Хотя кто их знает, чудищ этих.  
– Бери, – сказал северянин, – и бей. Я ранен, сопротивляться не смогу.  
А голос спокойный-спокойный, и Ланс почему-то разозлился так, что даже бояться почти перестал. Подошел, к мечу потянулся – безропотно северянин оружие из рук выпустил, Ланс едва удержал – тяжесть неимоверная оказалась.  
А хальвард сидит, смотрит, молчит. Ждет.  
Перехватил Ланс меч поудобнее, двумя руками, размахнулся посильнее, да дрогнул в последнюю минуту, с усилием удар от головы северянина отвел. Клинок кору дуба пропорол и светлую прядь с головы раненого срезал, но тот не вздрогнул даже. И глаз не отвел.  
Выронил Ланс меч – отдача больно по рукам дала.  
– Не выйдет из тебя воина, мальчик, – сказал хальвард.  
Даже не злорадствовал, а будто о погоде рассуждал.  
– Раз убить не смог, помоги встать, до ближайшего ручья доведи. Да смотри, я знаю, в какой твоя деревня стороне.  
Северянин не угрожал, но Лансу отчего-то снова страшно сделалось.  
А еще он вновь разозлился.  
Но подошел к раненому, руку протянул. Тот руку не тронул, сразу на плечо ладонь положил, а другой рукой о ствол дуба оперся и медленно встал. Ланс вздрогнул от неожиданности, а потом под тяжестью тела едва на землю не осел.  
Но выпрямился, огляделся, вспоминая эту часть леса, и наконец произнес:  
– Тут хижина недалеко есть. И ручей рядом. Я тебя туда отведу.  
– Веди.  
И они медленно побрели вперед. Каждый шаг давался северянину с трудом огромным, но он не жаловался и не хныкал. Лансу же казалось, что с каждой минутой хальвард становится все тяжелее и тяжелее.  
Насилу они доплелись до хижины. Северянин тяжело о дверной проем оперся, а Ланс тут же плечо высвободил и в сторону отскочил:  
– Сиди тут. Я еды принесу.  
Развернулся и бегом в деревню бросился.

Да, он не смог убить северянина. Правы все были, мал еще.  
И добрый слишком. Пожалел вдруг в последнюю минуту. Нашел, кого жалеть!  
Но ничего. Ланс не сдюжил, так дядька Госс точно справится.  
А против молота в руках кузнеца меч что стебелек травы под башмаком.  
Подумав так, мальчик приободрился и побежал быстрее.


	2. Глава 2

Только на следующее утро Ланс смог к хижине вернуться. Подкрался тихо, заглянул в оконце крошечное – не спал хальвард, голову тут же на шорох повернул.   
Ланс потоптался под дверью да и вошел – а куда деваться?  
– Что, не поверили тебе?  
Ланс так и встал столбом.  
– А я не сказал никому, жалко мне тебя стало.  
Не рассказывать же этому хальварду, в самом деле, что и старейшина, и кузнец, и братья, и даже мать над ним только посмеялись. Когда же Ланс стал настаивать, отец осерчал и дал ему хорошего тумака, а потом еще в хлеву на ночь запер, чтоб не сочинял больше небылиц.  
Только Ланс все равно сбежал: удирать он тоже давно навострился.  
И теперь стоял, разглядывал причину своих злоключений и гадал, как дальше быть.  
Северянин как-то умудрился огонь в очаге разжечь и старое одеяло в хижине отыскать. Сидел, кутался, пытаясь изъеденную жуками да молью тряпку на широкие плечи натянуть – знобило его.   
– Жалко, значит, – неодобрительно головой качнул. – А коли заявлюсь с отрядом к тебе в дом – тоже жалеть будешь?  
Ланс только зубами скрипнул.  
Как же он не подумал раньше: не мог северянин один прийти. Сородичи его поблизости должны быть, наверняка нападут скоро.  
Вся деревня теперь в опасности, да и соседи тоже.  
“Может, и хорошо, что я сразу его не убил”, – подумал мальчик и придвинулся к хальварду поближе.  
– Ну, и где он, отряд твой?  
Ланс говорил насмешливо и с недоверием: мол, нет у тебя отряда никакого, врешь ты все. Когда он так разговаривал, мужики и бабы в деревне быстро серчать начинали да со злости и выбалтывали ему все. И северянин наверняка проболтается, если раздразнить его хорошенько.  
А хальвард посмотрел на него, словно насквозь видел, и хмыкнул:  
– Не бойся. Нет никакого отряда, один я. Набеги до вас не докатятся, не грозит тебе ничего.  
Ланс сощурился недоверчиво:  
– Как же ты тогда тут очутился?  
Но северянин не ответил. К стене прислонился, одеяло скинул да раны свои промывать стал. Тут только Ланс заметил, что хальвард уж и до ручья добраться успел: на полу полная миска воды стояла.  
Присмотрелся мальчик, видит – бел воин, как мел, неестественной белизной, губы синие, на лбу пот от каждого движения выступает. И глаза блестят лихорадочно, как у лансовой младшей сестренки, когда ее жар охватил. Она тогда в три дня сгорела, мамка долго потом убивалась...  
Неужто и впрямь ранен тяжело?  
И, небось, всю ночь не спал, прихода деревенских ждал.  
Лансу отчего-то совестно за ночь эту бессонную стало.  
– Дай я, – неожиданно для себя самого сказал он, усаживаясь совсем рядом. И руку к мокрой тряпице протянул.  
Посмотрел на него хальвард своими странными светлыми глазами, подумал с минуту, а потом расслабил плечи и глаза прикрыл. Ланс решил, что это он согласился так, и забрал из пальцев тряпицу.  
Кожа у северянина была жуть какая горячая – дело совсем худо. Ланс старательно обтер грудь, спину и плечи, четыре раза воду менять бегал, пока отмывал. Но сажу с лица стереть воин ему не позволил, видно, хотел, чтобы Ланс его по-прежнему боялся.  
Только Ланс уже позабыл бояться: восхищенно следы старых битв да свежие раны разглядывал. Хальвард был весь тонкими белыми шрамами покрыт, будто узором каким, а поверх шли совсем новые порезы – прямые, ровные, с краями гладкими. Такие раны вилами и дубиной не оставишь, значит, не с крестьянами северянин дрался. Но с кем же тогда?  
Спрашивать мальчик не стал, догадался, что воин ему все равно не ответит.   
Камень, а не человек.  
Ланс вздохнул и еще раз его осмотрел. Царапины на груди и плечах уже не кровили почти, а вот рана на боку левом была глубокой и выглядела очень плохо.  
Северянину она тоже не нравилась. Он с усилием приподнялся, снова в остатки одеяла закутался да спросил:  
– Травы ведаешь?  
Ланс отрицательно головой мотнул. Была у них бабка-знахарка, жила на отшибе, да мальчишка и без того ее развалюху стороной обходил. Кому нужна безумная старуха?   
– Ясно с тобой все, сам сделаю. Сбегай, принеси мне… – и тут хальвард запнулся.  
Видать, не так хорошо наречие местное выучил, чтобы названия трав особых помнить.   
Долго воин слова подбирал, пытаясь помощнику нежданному объяснить, как нужная травинка или цветок выглядит. Ланс раньше мало интересовался тем, что под ногами растет и чего съесть нельзя, а потому дело туго продвигалось. Вымотался северянин, голос охрип совсем и до шепота почти упал, но кое-что Ланс понял.   
В лес побежал, оборотился скоро: нарвать листьев подорожника и земляники, с ивы кору и веточки ободрать много ума не надо. Принес целую охапку, сколько в руках удержать смог.   
Посмотрел на него северянин, и почудилось Лансу, что в серых глазах мелькнуло что-то, будто чувство какое. Наверное, из-за блеска, что жар вызывал. А воин вдруг плечо его рукой сжал:  
– Спасибо тебе.  
И голос такой серьезный, значимый, будто Ланс и вправду что-то важное сделал. Он даже притих от неожиданности, сидел молча да смотрел, как хальвард горькую кору жует и травы к ранам своим прикладывает.   
Ему бы поспать теперь…  
Только понял Ланс вдруг, что не сомкнет северянин глаз, пока он из хижины не уйдет. Не верит, подлости нежданной боится. Лансу даже обидно стало, вскочил он на ноги:  
– Пойду я, пора мне, – и от двери зачем-то добавил: – Я хлеба тебе принести забыл.  
И хотя ничего он северянину приносить не собирался, все равно не выдержал и на следующее утро опять прибежал. Даже к старухе-знахарке с вечера заглянул, с три короба ей наплел, та поохала, поахала, попричитала, да и выдала ему целый ворох мазей и настоек на все случаи жизни. Ланс все это добро еле-еле до хижины дотащил.  
И не зря старался: хальвард совсем плох был, с трудом голову поднял.  
С полдюжины дней Ланс его выхаживал, за очагом следил, обмывал, обтирал, водой поил да накормить пытался. От еды северянин отказывался, сказал, нельзя, пока рана затягиваться не начнет, но воды пил много и в снадобьях разобрался быстро.   
Вот только не говорил почти, силы берег. Так и общались глазами да жестами.  
Глодала Ланса мысль, что он врагу жизнь спасает, поедом ела, а все равно бросить не мог. Пришлось признаться себе, что было ему любопытно слишком, чтобы дать северянину просто так в землю слечь.   
А каждый раз, как Ланс начинал домой собираться, воин его благодарил, серьезно и важно, словно страшную клятву давал. И от этого все мысли про то, что он лечит злодея и страшное чудовище, пропадали куда-то.

Хальвард тем временем на поправку пошел.   
Стал из хижины на солнышко выбираться – погреться, хвороста и воды набрать.  
А потом и вовсе начал веревку из корней да травы вертеть, простенькие силки мастерить, мелких зверушек лесных ловить.  
Ланс и восхищался тем, что северянин так ловко со всем управляется – сразу видно, не пропадет – и неожиданно огорчался, что помощь его больше не нужна.  
Но все равно зачем-то почти каждый день приходил.  
В деревне он всех убедил, будто к старой знахарке в ученики подался. И даже никого этим не удивил. Отец только проворчал что-то про труд бабский, но мать его лаской успокоила: какое-никакое, а дело полезное. Все лучше, чем в лесу бездельничать.  
Ланс к старухе и правда заглядывал: покрутиться, глаза помозолить, воды натаскать да дров наколоть. Но в лес к полуразрушенной хижине его тянуло гораздо сильнее.  
Северянин не привечал его, но и не гнал, позволял рядом сидеть, за собой подглядывать да пытаться то, что делает, повторить.  
Только сажу с лица все равно не смывал, а как будто даже новую наносил – очаг-то под рукой. И спать при нем не ложился, как Ланс время ни подгадывал, к его приходу северянин даже не дремал ни разу. Будто шаги чуял, как собака.  
А еще через пару дней не выдержал, подсказывать начал:  
– Сухой куст для силков не годится, – сказал негромко, – ты веточку молодую да гибкую отыщи.  
И тут же сам ее нашел и показал, а Ланс, не будь дураком, установил силок туда, куда сказали.   
Так что добычу в тот день они смогли пополам поделить, и Ланс чувствовал себя рядом с хальвардом самостоятельным и почти взрослым.  
Только любопытство никуда не девалось.  
Нужно было попробовать северянина разговорить.  
– Меня Лансом кличут, – решительно сказал он, когда от зайца остались одни косточки. – А тебя как?  
Хальвард нахмурился:  
– Имя мое тебе без надобности, – и тут же добавил, словно пытаясь грубость сгладить: – Ты лучше про себя расскажи. Почему решил воином стать?  
“Нечестно это”, – хотел сказать Ланс, но смолчал.  
Чуял, что если начнет спорить, северянин вообще разговаривать перестанет.  
Хоть и обидно было. И показалось еще обиднее, что не мать с отцом, а враг злейший стал первым, кто Лансу такой вопрос задал.  
Припомнились все тычки, которыми его братья с малолетства награждали, все отцовские затрещины, обидные прозвища, теткины придирки да материны причитания. А еще вспомнилось отчего-то, как мать над мертвой сестренкой плакала – не помогли тогда бабкины травы...  
– Потому что не хочу всю жизнь в поле пахать, в одном и том же месте жить, зловредную родню терпеть, детей плодить, а потом хоронить, да перед чудищами вроде тебя трястись!  
Ланс даже на ноги от волнения вскочил. Не думал он так прямо говорить, что на душе лежало, но оно само вырвалось. Копилось-копилось, и вот, пожалуйста.  
Хальвард не рассердился. Смотрел на него снизу вверх как будто сочувственно. Хотя откуда в камне сочувствию взяться?  
Отвернулся Ланс, слезы злые спрятал:  
– Тошно мне тут. Не хочу я так! Да ты не поймешь.  
Не стал северянин с ним спорить. Не стал утешать или ругать. Только спросил спокойно, словно холодным зимним ветром подуло:  
– А чего хочешь?  
Ланс понял – не просто так спросил. Думать над ответом заставляет.   
– Сильным хочу быть! – он вдруг ясно почувствовал, чего в самом деле хочет. – Сильным и не привязанным ни к чему.  
Хальвард качнул головой:  
– Не бывает так.  
– Это почему?!  
– Нельзя потому что. Не бывает одно без другого.  
Ланс упрямо сморщил лоб:  
– А я хочу! – он понимал, что говорит как ребенок малый, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. – Хочу и буду!  
Ничего на это хальвард не сказал. Бросил косточки в огонь – Ланс уже знал, что так он духов леса благодарит за ужин и за приют – и замолк совсем.  
Вот только чувствовал мальчик, что северянин не просто спросил, ему интересно было. И ответ услышал, не мимо ушей пропустил. И от этого чуть-чуть полегче стало.  
Так и молчали, пока Лансу не пришло время домой идти.

Скоро и лето стало к концу подходить.  
Ланс неожиданно знахарством увлекся – запоздало догадался, что настоящий воин должен и себя вылечить уметь, и другим помочь. Старуха обрадовалась, стала про разные травки да корешки ему рассказывать, а он таскал их по чуть-чуть да северянину относил. Показывал, видел по глазам – знает хальвард, что за корешок, – и имя его называл. А северянин слушал внимательно и непривычные слова повторял.   
А иной раз оказывалась травка ему незнакомой, и Ланс, раздуваясь от гордости, рассказывал все то, что сам от знахарки про нее узнал. Почему-то было ужасно волнительно хальварда учить. Может, потому что тот не смотрел на него свысока и за каждую кроху нового знания всегда как за величайшее сокровище благодарил.  
Своему языку северянин его тоже потихоньку учил. Только сразу смекнул, что не травы мальчишку волнуют, и совсем другие предметы показывал: меч, нож, лук (его они вместе смастерили), поле, дорога, река...  
А одним вечером удивил Ланса страшно. Сидели они, утку жирную доедали, а северянин вдруг отложил птицу, глотнул воды ключевой да и запел. Ланс аж рот от удивления распахнул – не ожидал от хальварда. А у того голос оказался глубокий и низкий, а напев сам – сильный, тягучий, то тихий, а то яростный, будто ветер по оврагу гуляет или в печной трубе запутался, только сильнее стократ.  
Жаль, из песни Ланс ни слова не понял. Позже перевести попросил, но куда там. Северянин лишь головой мотнул, но Ланс всё равно догадался, что это подарок был.  
А еще понял вдруг, что хальвард по дому скучает. Тяжело ему тут, наверное, все чужое да непривычное...  
Ланс в ту ночь, как бывало уже, в хижине ночевать остался – сон после сытного ужина сморил. Воин мальчика больше не гнал, но застать его спящим все равно не получалось. Ланс махнул рукой и пробовать перестал.  
А утром северянин разбудил его и неожиданный разговор завел:  
– Говоришь, сильным хочешь быть?  
Ланс кивнул. И слушать внимательно приготовился, чувствовал, что хальвард ему что-то важное хочет сказать.  
Тот перед мальчиком оружие разложил: нож охотничий, меч и лук. И спросил:  
– Что из этого сильнее?  
Не колебался Ланс, уверенно на меч указал.  
– Вот в том и беда твоя, – воин в сторону меч отложил, – слишком просто ты силу видишь. А ну-ка представь, что ты на оленя с мечом пошел.  
Прыснул Ланс, уж очень живо эта картинка нарисовалась, и северянин кивнул одобрительно:  
– Хорошо. А что слабее всего?  
На этот раз Ланс дольше думал. Но, как ни искал, подвоха не обнаружил.  
– Нож.  
А хальвард вдруг проворно тот нож ухватил да Лансу куда-то под ребро ткнул. Дернулся тот запоздало, отшатнулся, посмотрел обиженно, только не случилось ничего, лишь крошечное пятнышко крови на рубахе выступило.  
– Если сидеть вот так, как мы с тобой сейчас сидим, меч ничем не поможет, да и лук тоже. А надави я чуть сильнее – лежать тебе мертвым.  
Ланс только кивнул.  
А северянин ему нож отдал и рубаху с себя через голову стащил.  
– Теперь ты.  
Посмотрел на него Ланс вопросительно, а хальвард уверенно его руку взял, что нож сжимала, да острием заветное место прямо на себе показал.   
– Кожа там тонкая, мяса на костях мало. И никакой силы не требуется, чтобы нож человеку в сердце вогнать. Нужно лишь знать, куда.  
Ланс, будто околдовал кто, смотрел то на свои руки, то на кончик ножа, что северянину меж ребер упирался. Не выдержал, надавил легонько – по лезвию тут же тоненькая струйка побежала.  
– Понимаешь теперь?  
Хальвард нож от своей груди убрал – не со страху, но чтобы Ланса себя слушать заставить. Мальчик посмотрел в светлые серые глаза и медленно кивнул:  
– Сила в том, чтобы знать, куда бить.  
– Не только бить. В том, чтобы травы ведать, в том, чтобы землю чувствовать да знать, когда сеять, а когда урожай собирать, в том, чтобы дом на правильном склоне построить, так, что река по весне его тревожить не будет...  
– Главное – знать, – Ланс облизал пересохшие губы и нож северянину протянул.  
Но тот клинок обратно не взял.  
– Это подарок. И постарайся запомнить то, что ты сейчас сказал.  
Конечно же, Ланс кивнул.  
Хотя охотничий нож с изрезанной странными знаками деревянной рукоятью волновал его гораздо больше, чем любые слова. Поэтому он побыстрее спрятал его: а ну как хальвард передумает?  
Но тот улыбнулся только:  
– Тебе на праздник пора, все уже собрались поди.  
– А ты как про праздник прознал?!  
Они и правда каждый год в это время соседей собирали – грядущую урожайную осень привечать. Но северянину-то откуда об этом знать?  
Посмотрел на воина Ланс пристально, уже по привычке ответ в неподвижном лице выискивая, видит, глазами тот улыбается хитро-хитро.   
Рассмеялся мальчик:  
– Я понял тебя. Главное – знать.  
Хальвард кивнул, а Ланс развернулся и со всех ног домой бросился, уже понимая, что за опоздание ему здорово влетит. И за рубаху отцовскую праздничную, что он северянину отдал, тоже достанется, но Ланс не огорчался. Его и так всегда за любую пропажу в доме наказывали, не разбирая вины, а рубаха хальварда давно на повязки пошла. Маловата воину одежда отцовская, но все лучше, чем голым по осени ходить.  
На бегу Ланс думал, что скоро дожди пойдут, надо бы в хижине крышу починить да одеял туда натаскать. Продрогнет же хальвард, хоть и северянин.  
Вот только когда утром следующего дня Ланс вернулся с ворохом гостинцев, с праздника припасенных, хижина была пуста.


	3. Глава 3

Восход солнца Ланс встретил на берегу реки, карауля первые в этом году цветы сон-травы.  
Отец Димитрий, само собой, опять из-за пропущенной заутренней браниться будет, но что поделать, если собирать сон-траву следует непременно на рассвете, пока не высохли еще капли росы.  
Сам же не единожды Лансу рассказывал, что мазь из этого чудодейственного цветка для защиты от силы нечистой – первейшее средство. И сам же молодого послушника главным травником монастыря назначил, выходит, и на пропуск молитвы его, считай, благословил.  
Все это, конечно, отговорки были да мысли крамольные, которые Ланс никогда и ни за что бы настоятелю вслух не высказал. Разве что с братом Филиппом мог ими поделиться, только чтобы тихую мягкую отповедь выслушать и поймать в карих глазах лукавые искорки.   
Филиппа Ланс любил больше прочих, больше даже, чем отца Димитрия, хотя именно настоятель в свое время судьбу его изменил да сюда привел.  
С уходом северянина жизнь Ланса на привычную тропку свернула: тычки, насмешки и теткин голос визгливый. Одна радость осталась – к бабке-травнице бегать, знахарству учиться. Да еще нож подаренный украдкой рассматривать. Но к весне померла старуха, холодов зимних не пережила, а средний брат по примеру старшего жениться надумал, и Лансу совсем тошно сделалось.   
Снова в лесах пропадать начал. Грезил, как к хальвардам на границу сбежит, своего воина там найдет и выскажет ему все про то, как плохо друзей бросать и уходить, не простившись.   
Ну а что, общаться он с северянином общался, почти совсем они не страшные, даже несмотря на раскраску свою. И словам самым важным его хальвард летом выучил, авось не пропадет, сумеет объясниться.  
Глупые мысли, детские, а северянин ему другом и не был вовсе, но только жизнь с каждым днем все тоскливее становилась.  
Так что Ланс уже даже планы побега строить начал. Но судьба иначе распорядилась.  
Проходил по весне через их деревню монах. Ланс вприпрыжку из леса домой бежал, все о славных подвигах грезил, а одеяние у священника длинное и коричневое, вот и не заметил его мальчишка. Выскочил на дорогу и сшиб нечаянно.  
Подняться помог, прощения попросил да в дом к матери уволок – не каждый день в их краях человек появлялся новый, незнакомый. Краем уха слушал, как мать у очага хлопочет, а тетка о лишних ртах ругается – не было в сварливой Джорджин к монаху почтения особого, а запасы-то по весне истощились, – а сам гостя глазами пожирал.  
Заметил монах взгляд любопытный, улыбнулся, заговорил с ним, и Ланс не заметил, как почти всю жизнь свою ему выболтал.   
Кроме истории с хальвардом: не хотел северянином ни с кем делиться. Это потом он узнал, что жадность – это грех страшный, но даже и тогда тайну свою только брату Филиппу открыл.  
Но и про травы гостю рассказал, и про мечты свои, и про жажду новую – знать как можно больше всего, чтобы сильнее стать. Запали все-таки слова северянина в душу.  
Вечером, когда за столом вся семья собралась, монах больше молчал, воду пил и не ел почти – напрасно тетка Джо ворчала.   
А утром отца в сторонку отозвал и заговорил с ним о чем-то тихо. Отец слушал-слушал, брови хмурил, а потом стал бороду свою оглаживать, а Ланс знал, что это у родителя признак волнения сильнейшего. И мать знала, не выдержала, устала взгляды на мужчин бросать. Подошла поближе, отец ее подозвал тут же, и вскоре она уже пальцы к губам прижимать начала – тревожилась.  
Ланс извелся весь, но так и не смог поближе подобраться, словно монах нарочно такое место для разговора выбрал, что не подслушать. Но все волнение с лихвой окупилось, когда гость его к себе поманил да спросил:  
– Пойдешь со мной в храм послушником?  
Ланс от радости едва не подскочил, куда угодно отправиться был готов, лишь бы из деревни вырваться.  
На самом же деле в лице гостя тайные знаки читал: умным был странник, дорогами да путешествиями пропыленным, и хоть меч монахам не положен, от этого человека будто силой какой веяло.  
Силой и переменами.  
– Пойду! – сказал уверенно.  
– Далеко это. С домом проститься придется.  
Ланс двор глазами обвел, на мать виноватый взгляд бросил, но повторил упрямо:  
– Все равно с тобой идти хочу.  
Посмотрел на него отец странно, мама вздохнула тяжко, и только.  
На том и порешили.  
Узелок собрать дело нехитрое, не так уж много у мальчика вещей было, да и новый знакомец сказал, что монах в пути малым довольствуется и скарб ему таскать на себе без надобности. 

С тех пор почти пять лет прошло. Прижился Ланс в монастыре, с новыми братьями сдружился. Да и не из больших тот монастырь был – постройка деревянная в лесу глухом, огород с коровником и монахов двадцать человек, вот и весь храм. Как деревня обычная, только все вместе в одном доме живут.  
Зато отец Димитрий с первого же дня самое важное знание ему открыл: грамоте да счету учить начал.   
С улыбкой теперь Ланс вспоминал, с каким трудом ему поначалу палочки, крючки и закорючки давались, на первый взгляд такие похожие, а как завернешь не туда петлю или хвостик – так слово совсем другое получается или вообще глупость полнейшая. Зачем кому-то братьев-монахов по головам пересчитывать нужно, а потом записывать на дощечку значками особыми, мальчик и вовсе понять не мог.  
Ничего, понял, выучился, и настоятель две дюжины дней назад ему даже дело наиважнейшее поручил: одну из двух книг монастырских переписывать.  
Книги еще одним важным знанием стали. Раньше Ланс и не думал даже, что можно разные события на бумагу переносить и таким образом хранить их и потомкам передавать. Тем, конечно, кто прочитать сумеет, но для того монахи и нужны: знания беречь.   
А что прочитать нельзя, то из уст в уста передавать надобно. Таких особых историй брат Филипп знал куда больше отца Димитрия и потихоньку стал их Лансу рассказывать. На том они и сошлись.  
Филипп в монастыре годом позже Ланса объявился. Пришел на закате и прямо к отцу-настоятелю его отвести попросил. Долго они говорили о чем-то, до ночи глубокой, а перед молитвой утренней отец Димитрий нового брата перед всеми поставил, обычными словами любить да жаловать попросил. Только видел Ланс складку едва заметную, что меж бровей настоятеля залегла, видел лицо нового монаха, молодое, гладкое да тонкое, и понимал, что за всем этим секрет какой-то кроется.  
Гадать стал, как к новому брату поближе подобраться, а ему и делать ничего не понадобилось. Только пришел на учебу в обычный час, а Филипп уже в комнате сидел, кожу коровью зачем-то на раму деревянную натягивал. Стояла уже одна такая у стены, давно стояла, кожа высохнуть успела, зачем же Филипп новую мастерит?  
Пристроился Ланс в уголке, а сам глаз от странного занятия отвести не мог. Да еще больше удивился, когда монах новую раму отставил, старую взял и начал вдруг по этой коже черточки и линии какие-то драгоценными чернилами выписывать.  
Не выдержал Ланс, бросил свой уголь с дощечками, к Филиппу подошел и за спиной встал:  
– Ты зачем чернила на мазню переводишь? Рассердится отец Димитрий.  
Поднял тот голову, взгляд свой на юношу перевел. Глаза большие, печальные, а в глубине укор мягкий-мягкий, да только Лансу от этой мягкости только совестливее стало. В самом деле, отвлек да еще нагрубил.  
А Филипп вдруг улыбнулся ему ласково:  
– Какая же это мазня. Карта это, – и к своему занятию вернулся.  
– Карта? – в Лансе тут же проснулось любопытство при звуках слова незнакомого. – Что это?  
Посмотрел на него Филипп удивленно, задумался, как попроще слово странное объяснить:  
– Рисунок такой, на котором каждый увидеть может, где что находится да куда ему идти.  
– Зачем нужно такое? – Ланс удивился. – Всегда же спросить можно.  
– А если спросить не у кого? А если знать надобно, что находится там, далеко, за монастырскими стенами и деревней ближайшей? Неужто никогда тебе интересно не было?  
Замер Ланс, возможность одну такую себе представив. А брат Филипп посмотрел на него пристально, сощурился, и впервые тогда в его глазах грустных насмешливые искорки блеснули. Тогда же, кажется, Ланс эти искорки и полюбил.  
А Филипп ему начал рассказывать, как карты правильно рисовать, стороны света на них указывать, да как рисунки эти потом читать.  
С того самого дня стал юноша за монахом молодым хвостом ходить. Приклеился, как репей, вопросы постоянно задавал, а Филипп, казалось, ему только рад был. Рассказывал охотно, да не простые истории, а странные, тревожные: про города большие, про королей разных, про сражения великие, про земли далекие.  
Узнал Ланс от него, что страна их, оказывается, большая-большая, самая большая средь всех своих соседей, да еще землями жирными и урожаями богатая. А родина северян, напротив, маленькая, все больше горами покрыта, скалами острыми и лесами темными да неприветливыми, по которым реки бурные и холодные свои воды несут. Монах даже на карте своей новой обе страны показал.  
– Оттого-то они так себя и зовут, – сказал Филипп. – “Хальвард” по-северному “защитник скалы” означает.  
– А ты и язык их знаешь? – сердце Ланса куда-то к горлу подпрыгнуло.  
А ну как монах знаки, на ноже вырезанные, прочитает?  
Филипп головой покачал:  
– Только слов несколько.  
Увидел огорчение в глазах юноши и сам погрустнел оттого, что рассказать большего не может. Тогда-то Ланс ему свою историю и поведал и даже подарок показал. Выслушал его Филипп внимательно, не перебил ни разу, а под конец сказал только:  
– Не простым воином твой северянин был.  
Да Ланс и сам уже понимать начал, что с хальвардом что-то не так, но разве узнаешь теперь, что. Только и оставалось сердиться на него, что про себя ни словечка не рассказал. А сердиться не получалось: рассказы Филиппа да наука новая все мысли занимали, и северянин потихоньку забываться стал.  
Конечно, была и работа тяжелая, монотонная – себя ведь надо кормить. Но уроки отца Димитрия и беседы с Филиппом все с лихвой искупали. С радостью Ланс за дела брался, от которых в деревне как от пожара бежал.  
Только молиться ему пять раз в день не нравилось, особенно по утрам, и сколько ни беседовал с ним отец настоятель, так Ланс духом молитвы общей, братской, и не проникся. Лишь выучился глаза в пол опускать и отцу Димитрию ответы правильные на его вопросы давать.   
Серчал настоятель, да делать нечего. Знал он прекрасно, кто юношу беседы каверзные вести выучил. Но дружбе его с Филиппом все равно не препятствовал, понимал как будто, что ничего из затеи помешать этой дружбе не выйдет.

Ланс синие колокольчики сон-травы аккуратно в тряпицу сложил, в мешок поясной убрал да обратно в храм засобирался, думая с грустью, что Филипп в последние месяцы его будто сторониться начал. Вроде и не сердился вовсе, только чувствовал юноша – словно друг стену между ними выстраивает, невидимую, но ощутимую.  
Ему впервые почудилось странное, когда Филипп отца Димитрия уговорил Ланса с собой в город взять. Настоятель города не любил и монахов своих туда не пускал, лишь для Филиппа исключение делал. Тот каждую весну исправно в путешествие собирался, письма от отца Димитрия с собой уносил, а обратно возвращался с бумагой новой, чернилами да историями свежими.  
А в этот раз они должны были вдвоем в город отправиться. Ланс как услышал об этом от настоятеля, так со всех ног друга искать бросился, нашел на заднем дворе и обнял с ходу от радости крепко-крепко. А Филипп вздрогнул вдруг всем телом, из объятий выпутался и назад отступил. А на щеках румянец выступил, будто заболел неожиданно.  
Удивился Ланс, посмотрел на него, глазами вопрос задал, но тот потупился только да пробормотал тихо:  
– Как ты вырос быстро…  
Сгорбился отчего-то и быстрым шагом прочь со двора пошел.  
А Ланс так и остался стоять, гадая, чем друга обидеть мог. Вырос он, это правда, особенно сильно последним летом вытянулся и сейчас Филиппа почти на голову выше был. Да и в плечах шире, но что с того?  
А следующим утром Филипп ему улыбался и истории новые рассказывал, будто и не случилось ничего.  
Мотнул Ланс головой сердито, все случаи странные, все недомолвки непонятные вспоминая. Не нравилось ему, что понять не может, есть между ними обида какая или нет. А Филипп еще почти от каждого касания вздрагивать повадился, будто Ланс его ударить хотел. Да только юноша над ним трясся, как над сокровищем каким, в жизни бы не обидел, и не мог Филипп этого не понимать. Пытался Ланс прямо друга расспрашивать, пытался окольными путями что-то выведать, но тот только улыбался, головой качал, да иногда рукой своей его руку сжимал мягко. Мол, хорошо все, показалось тебе.  
Да только знал Ланс – не показалось.  
И твердо решил, когда в путь отправятся и вдвоем останутся, все-все у Филиппа выведать. Некуда ему тогда бежать будет, не бросит же он Ланса одного в незнакомом месте. А в город совсем скоро идти уже, пару дней потерпеть осталось.  
Шел Ланс по лесу, шел, думу свою думал, и вдруг шорох странный услышал. Замер, прислушался – опять звуки непонятные, будто зверь какой крупный сквозь кусты ломится.   
Стал красться тихонько, к звукам тем приближаясь, и неожиданно на краю поляны очутился. Спрятался в тени деревьев, глянул и остолбенел: сидит на корточках посреди полянки хальвард, в траве молодой что-то ищет. Пригляделся Ланс, видит, что тот в горсть волчью ягоду, с осени оставшуюся, собирает. Не успел удивиться даже, а хальвард, будто дитя малое да неразумное, уже руку ко рту потянул.  
Не сдержался Ланс, сами слова изо рта вырвались, крикнул ему по-северному:  
– Стой! – И слово страшное добавил: – Смерть!  
Дернулся хальвард, ягоды из рук выронил и тут же мимо головы лансовой просвистело что-то и в дерево острым укусом впилось. Скосил глаза юноша – а там нож торчит, дрожит быстро-быстро.  
Попятился, да поздно: северянин уже перед ним стоит, сверху вниз смотрит. Забыл Ланс, что такие здоровые они, думал, так только в детстве казалось, ан нет. Высокий, грудь широкая, руки большие, только даже сквозь сажу видно, что лицо молодое. Понял Ланс вдруг, что хальварду этому лет не больше, чем ему самому.  
А тот вдруг руку протянул, нож из дерева вытащил да назад отступил. Глянул через плечо на ягоды, по траве рассыпанные, вновь к монаху повернулся и проговорил тихо:  
– Беги отсюда.  
И еще добавил что-то, да Ланс его не понял, не так много слов по-северному знал.  
А хальвард развернулся – и вот уже нет его на поляне.  
Встал Ланс под деревьями, замер неподвижно, встречей нежданной пораженный, как вдруг как ножом его мысль страшная пронзила. Сломя голову домой, к монастырю, бросился, а сердце болело, металось, о ребра билось, словно знало оно уже, что беда страшная приключилась.


	4. Гава 4

Память про то страшное утро навсегда с Лансом осталась, только не мыслями стройными, а обрывками страшными и перепутанными.  
Помнил он небо весеннее, прозрачное и светлое-светлое, лес равнодушный, бревна частокола выломанные да обуглившиеся.  
Помнил крупные фигуры мужчин, что по двору ходили, обломки церковной постройки огибали, а по обломкам тем последние огненные языки прыгали, еле заметные.  
Помнил, как дым едкий в ноздри и глаза бросился, как в дыме том он запах мяса жареного учуял и не понял, откуда тому запаху взяться – запрещал отец Димитрий монахам мясо в пищу употреблять.  
Помнил, как крался вперед тихо-тихо, боясь, что за громкими голосами, которыми хальварды друг с другом фразами перебрасывались, шаги его и самое дыхание слышны будут.  
И как на коня стреноженного налетел, тоже помнил, заржал тот конь, прянул, Ланс в сторону метнулся, да поздно было. Схватил его кто-то грубо, вперед потащил, посреди двора бросил, а он и не вырывался даже. Все перед собой смотрел, не мигая, на развалины и тела монахов обугленные, а в ушах отдавались чужие голоса и смех резкий.  
Один из братьев в стороне от прочих на спине лежал, руки раскинув и в небо пустые глаза устремив. Одежда и волосы огнем не тронуты, только земля вокруг кровью насквозь пропиталась.   
Отвлекся державший его хальвард, отпустил, с собратом заговорил о чем-то. Поднялся Ланс на ноги, качнулся неуверенно, побрел к монаху, сам не понимая, зачем – знал почему-то уже, что тот мертв, но юношу к телу будто сила какая тянула. Подошел, заглянул в глаза карие и пустые, да так и рухнул рядом с телом на колени, закричал, зверем завыл, а затем вскочил да в ярости слепой на хальвардов бросился. Зубами да ногтями в кого-то вцепился, колотить стал беспорядочно, но куда ему – скрутили, руки назад заломили, веревкой грубой связали.   
Хотел он снова на обидчиков кинуться, но вдруг речь знакомую услышал, голос испуганный – был еще, кроме него, выживший. Глянул Ланс, видит, тащит другой хальвард еще одного пленника. Доволок и рядом с первым на землю бросил. Вцепился в Ланса монах, лицо заплаканное на него поднял, и юноша брата Жака узнал. Тих тот был, молчалив, молод, но усердием особым не отличался. Маленький да кругленький, покушать очень любил, а потому к кухне прибился. Улыбнулся ему Ланс слабо, глазами показал: мол, сообразим что-нибудь, выберемся. Не поверил ему брат Жак, только пуще заплакал, но ничего больше юноша сделать не успел.  
Заслонила свет утренний фигура, Ланс голову годнял – встал над ними северянин огромный, больше других да лицом свирепее. Схватил за плечо, рывком на ноги поднял, в глаза заглянул и улыбнулся вдруг, а у самого улыбка злая, гадкая. С вызовом Ланс на него посмотрел, напружинился, к горлу примериваться стал, но вдруг окрик гортанный услышал:  
– Стой!  
Медленно опустил руку хальвард, поверх головы пленника глянул, снова улыбнулся нехорошо. А к ним воин молодой подошел, тот самый, кого Ланс в лесу встретил. Бросил на монаха короткий взгляд, будто предупредить о чем-то пытался, и снова державшему его северянину что-то злое сказал. Разъярился хальвард, зарычал в ответ, молодой воин ему ответил резко, перепалка завязалась. Собираться вокруг них начали, голоса зазвучали вопросительные. Ланс из разговоров не понял ничего почти, лишь слова «нельзя» и «подарок» расслышал и догадался по жестам и голосам, что хальварды о добыче спорят. А те, продолжая ругаться, от пленников отошли – не денутся никуда, на виду постоянно.  
Так и остались они с Жаком вдвоем посреди двора. Трясся брат Жак, как осиновый лист, аж зубы стучали, бормотал что-то и причитал тихо. Ланс же за северянами, что вокруг ходили, следил исподлобья внимательно, все возможностей для побега ждал.   
Только те вскоре собираться начали, коней подвели, видно, не сиделось на пепелище. Один из них Жака от Ланса оторвал. Вскрикнул тот испуганно и мигом затрещину тяжелую получил.  
– Молчи, – северянин зверем рыкнул и монаха бедного через седло перед собой бросил.  
А к Лансу уже другой хальвард подошел. Напрягся юноша, но с ним получше обошлись: усадил его воин за спину, веревкой к седлу привязал да знаками показал, чтобы держался крепко.  
Странно то было, не понятно, почему так по-разному хальварды с пленниками обошлись, но не мог сейчас Ланс о судьбе своей думать. Слезы вдруг глаза затуманили, будто порвалось внутри что-то – это дошла до сердца мысль, что Филипп мертвым лежит, никогда Ланс больше искорок лукавых в глазах друга не увидит и голоса его мягкого не услышит...  
Закусил губу, слезами подавился, хотел взгляд последний на него бросить, но и этого не успел. Раздался окрик гортанный, воин пятками коня ударил и с места вскачь пустил, так что разрушенный монастырь совсем скоро далеко позади остался.

Весь день гнали коней вперед хальварды, не останавливаясь. Ланс к вечеру в себя немного пришел, взгляд по сторонам на деревья да мох кинул и понял, что северяне ко границе направились, домой, видно, спешили. До границы той от монастыря больше дюжины дней пешими, но кони быстрее скачут и не поймешь, как близко они теперь к цели.  
Лагерем уже в полной темноте встали, костры развели, пленников к дереву привязали, ужин поздний раскладывать начали. Жак с Лансом снова рядом очутились, кинул юноша взгляд на монаха – бледен тот совсем был. Заговорить хотел, но опять не успел, от костра фигура отделилась и к ним подошла.  
Опустился лансов заступник на корточки, по куску хлеба грубого пленникам протянул и сказал тихо:  
– Ни слова по-нашему, если жить хочешь.  
Не вполне Ланс его слова понял, но смысл уловил, кивнул медленно, а Жак на него удивленно уставился, поняв, что тот речь северян разумеет.   
Ланс лоб нахмурил, мучительно пытаясь слова северные подобрать, но смог спросить только:  
– Почему?  
Посмотрел на него северянин пристально, головой качнул и повторил еще раз:  
– Молчи.  
И взгляд на Жака перевел, который в хлеб вцепился да громко жевать начал, давясь крошками. Почудилась Лансу во взгляде северянина жалость острая, но тот уже снова на него смотрел, пальцем себе на грудь указывал:  
– Гринольв, – назвался только, да тут же поднялся и к кострам обратно пошел.  
Ланс на свой ужин взгляд опустил, в глаза Жака голодные глянул и хлеб ему отдал.   
Вовсе ему есть не хотелось, ужасы пережитые перед глазами стояли, боль сердце обручем сдавила, тошнота к горлу подползала. Думал, всю ночь без сна промучается, только дорога дальняя верхом утомила с непривычки, сморило юношу, а Жак и вовсе к нему придвинулся ближе, чтобы согреться, и захрапел тихонько. В сон Ланс провалился почти, больной да тревожный, как вдруг крики испуганные рядом с собой услышал. Дернулся, глаза распахнул, увидеть успел, как огромный хальвард Жака вверх дернул и за собой к кострам поволок. Обступили их воины прочие, смех их раздался, голоса зазвучали возбужденные, а потом сквозь них крик прорезался – тонкий, отчаянный, на визг срывающийся.  
Подскочил Ланс, бросился вперед, забыв про веревку, но вдруг рука ему на плечо тяжелая опустилась. Стал Гринольв рядом, за спиной почти, проговорил медленно:  
– Нет. Ему не помочь. Только себя погубишь.  
И снова Ланс не ушами, но словно чутьем каким понял, что северянин ему сказать хотел. Мотнул было головой упрямо, да сник тут же: прав хальвард был, ничего он не мог для Жака сделать. Даже взглядом не мог поддержать – спины у воинов широкие, не видно за ними, что у костров происходит, и самого Ланса оттуда не разглядеть.  
Обвел он лагерь потерянным взглядом и понял вдруг, что не всем северянам забава новая по нутру. Многие прочь отошли, спать устраивались, а иные переговаривались тихо, и голоса звучали резко, неодобрительно.  
Посмотрел он на Гринольва с надеждой:  
– Прекрати это.  
– Не могу.  
Отпустил его плечо и к тем северянам, что подальше от костров отошли, вернулся. Словно показать хотел, что судьбу свою Лансу теперь самому выбирать.  
Опустился юноша на землю, сжался, за плечи себя обнял да так и сидел, глядя в темноту перед собой, крики и плач страшный слушая.  
Долго харвальды Жака терзали, Ланс времени счет потерял, но отпустили все же, затихли крики. Приволок кто-то обратно пленника измученного, бросил на землю, взглядом странным по Лансу скользнул, зевнул широко да к своим направился.  
Юноша же к страдальцу кинулся, а тот сжался, заплакал снова, отбиваться начал, насилу Ланс его успокоил. Узнал его Жак наконец, обмяк, скукожился, но всё равно не сразу осмотреть себя дал, долго голосом ласковым говорить с ним пришлось. Тогда только Жак к себе прикоснуться позволил, а Ланс, разом бледнея и чувствуя, как кровь от ярости в ушах бьется, все рассказы жуткие про северян вспомнил, про привычку их похабную с юношами как с девками гулящими обращаться.  
Пошарил руками на поясе слепо и радость нежданную обнаружил: сумку его поясную с травами и мазями северяне не тронули, не догадывались, что у монаха что-то ценное может быть.   
И нож заветный при нем остался, только теперь нож этот Ланса будто огнем жег, хотелось сорвать его с пояса и в кусты зашвырнуть. Но вспомнилась вдруг кровь, что по лезвию из-под ребра хальварда побежала, улыбнулся Ланс улыбкой холодной, клинок при себе оставил да к ранам бедняги Жака вернулся.

Долгим Лансу путешествие до страны северной показалось, долгим, тяжелым, все силы высасывающим.  
Северяне двигались быстро, к деревням больше не подходили, пожарами и убийствами не баловались, будто гнало их вперед что-то. Изматывала Ланса дорога, тяжело и неудобно было привязанным в седле трястись, но только усталость и ломота в теле почти благом чувствовались – едва на привал вставали, проваливался Ланс в сон тяжелый без сновидений, страхами и памятью о друге погибшем меньше терзался.  
Сначала, едва про нож вспомнив, побег задумал – хальварды пленников на ночь оставляли привязанными к дереву на краю лагеря, нужно было лишь веревку перерезать, в леса податься да до деревни ближайшей дойти, приюта попросить. Только не мог Ланс один убежать, Жака бросить, а тому с каждым днем все хуже и хуже делалось.  
С пленником бедным северяне исправно каждую ночь развлекались, да так жестоко, что тот едва на ногах держаться мог, не то что ходить. Пытался Ланс раны да синяки залечивать, только что толку от лечения, если пытка каждый день повторяется? На третий день он не выдержал стонов отчаянных, скулежа жалобного да взгляда затравленного, стал в питье Жаку пустырник, мяту и шальную траву подмешивать: боль унять и голову задурманить. Плоха помощь, только не знал Ланс, чем еще беде его помочь можно.  
Притих тот, стоило теперь хальвардам добычу из рук выпустить да в покое оставить, Жак все больше спал или перед собой смотрел и улыбался улыбкой глупой. Даже есть перестал почти, Ланс едва ли не силой хлеб и похлебку ему скармливал. А сам гадал все, по какой причине северяне его не трогают – видел же взгляды сальные, но взглядами теми все и заканчивалось.  
Пытался он с Гринольвом заговорить, вопросы мучившие задать. Тот даже не возражал, но разговаривал с осторожностью, старался внимание хальварда свирепого лишний раз не привлекать.   
Не сразу дело заладилось, плохо Ланс наречие северное знал, но Гринольву будто самому у пленника выведать что-то хотелось, вот и старались оба. У Ланса словно чутье какое на речь чужую проснулось, быстро он за Гринольвом слова да фразы повторять начал, а где слов не хватало, они жестами речь дополняли.  
Странной та учеба была, рваной да несвоевременной, но отчего-то от языка нового да от повторения слов чужих легче на душе становилось. Не думал Ланс раньше, что знания и такую силу дать могут: отвлечь от того, что вокруг происходит, помочь ужасы, боль и усталость переносить.  
Так выяснил юноша, что северянина злого Сверром кличут, и что не простой он воин, а сын старший альда, правителя страны северной. Оттого и не мог Гринольв поперек воли его пойти.  
Удивился Ланс, посмотрел на него вопросительно:  
– А я как же?  
– Повезло тебе, воин тебя мой схватил, оттого ты добычей моей считаешься.  
Сощурился юноша, не складывалось в этих словах что-то:  
– Но разве добычу твою Сверр по праву рождения не может себе присвоить?  
– Может, – глянул Гринольв на него удивленно, не ждал видно, что пленник над словами его задумается. – Оттого сказал я при всех, что господину моему в подарок тебя привезу. А он Сверру дядькой троюродным приходится, старший над ним, значит. Да и нравом крутым славится, если что не по нему. Злится Сверр, но разговор наш с ним почитай все воины слышали, не станет он тебя трогать.  
Кивнул Ланс, поблагодарил тихо – понял, что не было, видно, у Гринольва другого способа помочь. Да только внутри похолодело все при мысли о хальварде, которого даже огромный и злобный Сверр опасается. Посмотрел на него северянин, улыбнулся вдруг совсем по-мальчишески, кулаком в плечо ткнул:  
– Не грусти. Рагнару ты без надобности будешь, не заметит тебя он, если сам ласки его не захочешь да внимание на себя не обратишь.  
Вскинул Ланс голову, на хальварда взгляд яростный бросил, тот рассмеялся было, но замолчал, подавил веселье, чтобы еще больше пленника не обижать. Добавил только:  
– Забудет он про тебя быстро, забот у него много разных. Слугам на попечение отдаст, пристроят тебя к делу, а там, глядишь, и приживешься у нас. Ты только Сверра лишний раз не зли, далеко до дома еще, не всегда страх перед старшим его норов дурной укоротить может.  
Кивнул Ланс, а северянин посмотрел на него задумчиво:  
– Не злись, только чудной ты какой-то, – и задал наконец-то вопрос, его волновавший: – Как языку нашему выучился?  
– Монахи выучили. Знания им обо всем на свете хранить положено.  
Не знал Ланс, зачем Гринольву неправду сказал, да только тошно ему было северянина своего вспоминать. Глянул на воина, а тот на Жака покосился да бровь вопросительно поднял. Понял юноша, что нет веры его словам, но допытываться Гринольв не стал.  
Позвали его от костров, пошел он к отряду своему, повернулся Ланс к Жаку, чашу с питьем дурманящим протянул привычно, а тот вдруг взгляд поднял, ясный, холодный, выплюнул слова обидные:  
– И давно ты душу свою силе нечистой продал?   
Вздрогнул Ланс, дернулся, ответить хотел на слова несправедливые. Но в глазах брата Жака блеск безумный да ярость слепую увидел и понял, что бестолку это. А тот молчание за согласие принял и прошипел злобно и торжествующе:  
– Гореть тебе в геенне огненной, изверг проклятый. Я на земле отмучаюсь, есть тем мучениям конец, а тебе страдать вечно придется.  
Отвернулся Ланс от него, встал, отошел, насколько веревка позволила. Слезы глаза жгли от обиды, в душу запавшей, не дернулся даже, когда Жака опять северяне к Сверру поволокли.   
Да только ночью той заболел Жак, то ли замерз в неприветливых и холодных лесах, то ли в одну из ран многочисленных зараза попала какая, но к утру с жаром слег и через день помер. Не смог Ланс ему помочь, не подпустил монах к себе больше того, кого ада исчадьем полагал.  
Остался Сверр без забавы ежевечерней, все чаще на единственного теперь пленника взгляды бросать злобные да голодные начал, все чаще они с Гринольвом ругались, чудом до драк не доходило. На побег у юноши сил уже не осталось, да и не знал Ланс, куда бежать теперь, вокруг лес темный, скалы холодные. Измучился он, ночами спать перестал, нож свой в руке сжимая да северянина подлого поджидая, только бог миловал. Не успел Сверр достаточно распалиться, а может, близость дома и дядьки сурового северянина останавливала, только целым и невредимым Гринольв пленника до города северного довез.


	5. Глава 5

Прав Гринольв оказался, видать, хорошо господина своего знал.   
Как в город въехали, распался отряд северян – Сверр со своими людьми дальше в гору направился, а Гринольв воинов сразу по домам распустил, Ланса за спину себе закинул и сам довез до дома того, кому "подарок" готовил. Спешился у ворот, развязал юношу и за собой поманил.  
Ничего почти Ланс тогда не запомнил, устал сильно с дороги, да и ноги ходить отвыкли. Встал, где стоять велели, заметил только, как Гринольв кого-то в глубине двора заприметил и в ту сторону направился. Очнулся лишь когда северянин молодой окликнул его и подойти велел.  
Доплелся Ланс, поднял голову – видит, Гринольв сжался, мнется, с лица спал, будто выволочку какую от командира своего получил. А рядом старший хальвард стоит, подарок свой разглядывает, брови сдвинул, верно, и впрямь рассержен. Не так с ним было что-то, юноша не сразу понял даже, что, потом только сообразил: сажи привычной на лице северянина нет, дома раскраской всех стращать без надобности.  
– Отощал совсем. И как живым довезли только, – уронил лансов хозяин и добавил кому-то из слуг холодно: – На кухню отведи.  
И снова к Гринольву повернулся, а Ланса кто-то за рукав взял и за собой в сторону дома потянул.  
Первые дни юноша хозяина и вовсе не видел: пригрелся на кухне, к очагу пристроился, спал да ел только. Никто его не гонял, если под ногами не путался, никто не сочувствовал, никто ни о чём не расспрашивал, все делом своим заняты были. И связывать не пытались, мол, иди, куда хочешь. Но Ланс понимал, что идти у него сил нет и некуда.  
Кормили его сытно, одеждой теплой поделились, и Ланс вскоре гораздо сильнее и увереннее себя почувствовал, любопытство обычное в нем проснулось, оглядываться по сторонам стал.  
Большой у хальварда дом был, Ланс таких домов огромных и не видел никогда – в два этажа, а первый этаж и вовсе из камня выложен. И двор большой, а по периметру разные постройки, в которых добро всевозможное хранилось: мешки с зерном, мясо странное, дымом прокопченное, оружия видимо-невидимо. Долго Ланс гадал, зачем одному человеку столько добра иметь, позднее только сообразил, что не сам хозяин его всем этим пользовался – хранил, строгий учет вел да главам отрядов, что воевать уходили, с собой выдавал.  
Но поначалу Лансу не до того было. Увидев, что он поправился, старшие слуги его быстро к делу пристроили: воду на кухню таскать, дрова колоть, из кладовой что-то принести. А как прознали, что он речь их понимает, так и посложнее поручения давать начали.  
Странно Лансу среди северян было. Вроде глянешь – крупные они все, рослые да суровые, даже бабы. А если поговорить с ними немного и приглядеться пристальнее, видно – такие же люди, как в деревне его или в монастыре были, вовсе на чудищ не похожи.  
Кухарка старшая, высоченная и суровая, так и вовсе почему-то к Лансу нежностью почти материнской прониклась. Все сетовала, что совсем он лядащий, в чем только душа держится, кушать ему больше нужно, и норовила кусок покрупнее подсунуть. Мальчишки, что при кухне жили, поначалу из-за этого на новичка косились, но Ланс не жадный был, гостинцами делился, и вскоре что-то вроде дружбы с ними завязал.  
Они его многим новым словам и выучили. Подшучивали, конечно, поначалу, путали, не теми словами предметы называли, но Ланс по лицам их и глазам хитрым быстро угадывать научился, когда его за нос водить пытались, те и перестали.  
И с хозяйкой дома Ланс скоро познакомился – любопытно ей было, видать, что за подарок мужу её из набега привезли. Вошла в кухню, слуги притихли тут же, лица серьезные сделали, а Ланс смотрел и дивился: невысокая она была и худая по меркам северян – заметил, как кухарка и на нее взгляды укоризненные бросала и глазами кусок повкуснее искала.  
Встала госпожа перед ним, посмотрела пристально – взгляд, как у мужа, тяжелый, только глаза яркие и голубые, будто весеннее небо, а лицо молодое, острое да тонкое.   
– Звать тебя как?  
И голос звонкий, совсем девчоночий. Пригляделся Ланс внимательнее, понял, что она его младше будет года на два, а то и на три. А девушка тут же сердиться на молчание начала:  
– Отвечай!  
Лансу неуютно от голоса ее строгого сделалось и он поспешно ответил:  
– Лансом зовут, госпожа.  
– А я Илва. Поди, Ланс, воды принеси. И к складу зерна сбегай – скажи, чтобы груз крупный с ярмарки готовились принимать.  
Понял Ланс, что приказание нужно немедленно выполнять, побежал бегом, а сам все гадал: и как ей с мужем, что почитай вдвое старше, живется? Жаль, не спросишь.

Рагнаром северянина звали. Ланс его часто видел – тот во все дела хозяйства своего вникал, в городе связи имел, в советах воинских участвовал, а иной раз воинов других у себя принимал. Старался Ланс не приближаться к нему, внимание на себя лишний раз не обращать, но все равно нет-нет да и ловил себя на том, что к хозяину своему присматривается. Любопытно ему было понять, в чем же нрав его суровый проявляется. Только как ни приглядывался Ланс, так и не сумел увидеть, что в этом северянине страшного такого было.   
Не выглядел он злым или огромным – лицо спокойное, ростом пониже многих хальвардов будет, даже Гринольва, а уж Сверра, племянника своего, и подавно меньше. Брани или крика его во дворе никогда слышно не было, слуг он не бил и мало внимания на них обращал, только со старшими общался. Спокойно в доме было и тихо.  
Ланс подумал бы даже, что Гринольв ему неправду сказал, если бы Сверра не вспоминал да взгляд его злобный. Одно только имя Рагнара тогда сына правителя останавливало, значит, не врал молодой воин. И оттого, что злоба в северянине не на виду была, Ланс решил еще осторожнее быть.  
Так и жил, работал, в город потихоньку выбираться стал – на жилища каменные подивиться, на правителя дом посмотреть. Тот чудной очень был, наполовину в скалу врезался, слуги ему рассказали, что часть комнат в том доме прямо в скале и вырублена. Хотелось бы Лансу на комнаты те посмотреть, да кто ж его пустит?  
Но и другие дома странные: рядом совсем стоят, голый двор перед входом и лишь изредка позади огородик крошечный. Ни скотины вокруг, кроме лошадей, ни полей, ни садов обширных, и не поймешь, откуда северяне одежду и пропитание себе добывают. Зато кузни в городе огромные были, и ковали в них не плуги с мотыгами, но мечи, копья и еще оружие странное, название которому Ланс не знал и спрашивать побоялся: уж больно суровыми да занятыми мастера выглядели.  
А за воротами городскими лишь лес, темный, неприветливый, и горы вокруг серые. Небо только красоты удивительной: синее-синее, чистое, без облаков белых почти, да солнце слепяще-яркое, жаль, не греет. Но в небо то Ланс смотреть полюбил, часто по утрам любоваться бегал, как солнце из-за гор поднимается, черноту звездную в синеву выкрашивает.  
Возвращался он как-то раз утром, во двор вошел, видит, слуги поспешно с телеги большой мешки разгружают. А рядом северянин стоит, Рагнар его управляющим называл: громко мешки те считает да в свитке большом пометки делает. Не нравился этот управляющий Лансу, лицо у него было больно хитрое, глаза бегающие, и искры в них иногда злобные мелькали: то ли сердится, то ли нет, не разберешь.   
Хотел мимо него на кухню прошмыгнуть, но остановился вдруг, замер, прислушался. Показалось ему, будто хальвард мешки считает неправильно. Стал Ланс их про себя пересчитывать, чтобы проверить, правильно ли счет по-северному выучил, три раза пересчитал, верно все у него выходило: шестнадцать больших мешков да два маленьких. Только управляющий лишь про четырнадцать больших мешков говорил.  
Подошел Ланс к нему, проговорил негромко:  
– Шестнадцать больших.  
А тот вдруг вздрогнул и взгляд в него вперил, и вновь Лансу в нем те злобные искры почудились:  
– Что ты сказал?  
– Мешков, говорю, шестнадцать.  
Скривился управляющий, лицо его некрасивым да злым сделалось:  
– Да тебе-то, служка, откуда знать. Иди, куда шел.  
А на них уже слуги смотреть с удивлением начали, к разговору прислушиваться. Ланс, сам не зная с чего, брови упрямо сдвинул и повторил громче:  
– Мешков больших шестнадцать. Правильно запиши.  
Разъярился тут вдруг хальвард, ударил его по лицу, да так сильно, что Ланс не упал едва:  
– Ах ты дрянь! Погоди у меня! – за куртку схватил да куда-то в угол двора поволок: – А вы не стойте, живо все на место несите!  
Засуетились те, а старший дотащил Ланса до конюшен, куртку с рубахой сорвал, запястья ему петлей кожаной стянул. Лицом к столбу, у которого коней оставляли, поставил, руки вверх дернул, привязывая повыше. Ланс от растерянности да с непривычки слишком поздно вырываться начал, не понимая даже, что тот делать будет, пока свист не услышал и первый удар ему плечи и спину не обжег.  
Вскрикнул от боли и неожиданности, а хальвард за его спиной засмеялся и прошипел довольно:  
– Будешь знать, как не в свое дело лезть!  
Ланс вновь свист услышал, зажмурился крепко, закричал снова, когда кнут второй раз спину ужалил. Сильным удар был, ноги у него подогнулись, на ремнях, руки державших, вдоль столба повис. Только понял вдруг, что северянину от него то и требовалось: слабость, слезы да крик с мольбой о пощаде. И Сверра вспомнил, и тут же злость Ланса вдруг охватила наравне с отвращением к жестокости звериной. Встал он на ноги и упрямо зубы стиснул, решив не кричать и не падать, как бы ни было больно.  
Трижды еще кнут по спине прошелся, прежде чем рядом голос холодный прозвучал:  
– Остановись, – и вопрос спокойный после молчания недолгого: – Что происходит?  
Услышал Ланс голос управляющего елейный, угодливый:  
– Да вот, служка кухонный в амбар пробрался, зерна стащить хотел.  
Распахнул юноша глаза от обиды несправедливой, крикнул зло, не зная даже, кому:  
– Неправда все! Это он сам зерно ворует!  
– Я тебя сейчас!..  
– Я сказал – прекратить!  
Голос вдруг как ножом резанул острым, послушался управляющий, замер, залепетал что-то, только не слушал его никто. Ланс с усилием голову поднял, увидел, как сам Рагнар с коня спешивается, а рядом на кобыле изящной жена его неподвижно сидит, пристально прямо в глаза Лансу смотрит.  
Подошел тут к нему хозяин:  
– Чем докажешь?  
Ланс сглотнул с трудом, в слова сквозь боль вслушиваясь, прохрипел глухо:  
– Шестнадцать мешков. А в свитке его четырнадцать будет.  
И голову было свесил, только Рагнар не дал, руку протянул, за подбородок пальцами ухватил:  
– А ты что же, внимателен да счету обучен?  
Юноша лишь кивнул еле-еле, но и тогда северянин его не отпустил, только другую руку почти к самому лицу поднес:  
– Сколько пальцев?  
Посмотрел Ланс, видит – большой палец к широкой ладони прижат. Усмехнулся слабо:  
– Четыре.  
Сощурился северянин, помедлил недолго да другой вопрос задал:  
– А в верхние комнаты дома сколько ступеней ведет?  
Закрыл Ланс глаза, пытаясь ту лестницу вспомнить. Всего раз или два он наверх поднимался в хозяйские комнаты ужин отнести, а сейчас боль страшная и слабость нежданная голову кружили, но юноша лишь губу упрямо закусил и проговорил наконец:  
– Девятнадцать.  
Отпустил тут его северянин, к слуге повернулся:  
– Покажи свиток.  
Не видел Ланс управляющего, только руку дрожащую разглядел. Развернул Рагнар бумагу, глянул коротко да уронил:  
– За мной иди, – и добавил, взгляд на жену через плечо бросив: – О мальчишке позаботься.  
Так они с управляющим и ушли. Илва легко с коня соскочила, слуг кликнула, отвязал кто-то Ланса да в дом понес, только юноша уже почти ничего этого не запомнил.

Очнулся, сам не зная, когда, огляделся бездумно – стены вокруг деревянные, значит, на верхний этаж его отнесли. Подняться попытался, да спину тут же боль прострелила и юноша со стоном глухим снова в подушку лицом зарылся.  
– Лежи уж, – услышал рядом голос строгий, но всё равно тонкий и девчоночий, – не дергайся лишний раз.  
Голову повернул, взглядом по платью от бедра вверх скользнул, только всё равно лица не увидеть, если голову не поднимать. А Илва вдруг, словно почувствовав, с постели соскочила да на пол на колени встала и лицо свое к нему приблизила:  
– Скажи, южанин, ты и правда считать умеешь? – и добавила, ответа не дожидаясь: – И читать?  
Ланс кивнул и улыбку едва сдержал, не смотря на боль сильную: смешным ему этот кивок носом по подушке показался. А Илва снова на ноги вскочила, из комнаты выбежала, но вернулась скоро, и Ланс с удивлением книгу в ее тонких руках увидел.   
Раскрыла девушка книгу перед ним на странице случайной, под самый нос сунула, и юноша еще больше удивился, родные буквы узнав. А Илва поверх книги смотрела на него нетерпеливо:  
– Ну? Прочитать сможешь?!  
Ланс снова кивнул, да вспомнил характер хозяйки суровый и проговорил:  
– Смогу. Только так, как сейчас, неудобно.  
Илва же нос сморщила смешно, задумалась и сказала наконец:  
– Хорошо. Я к тебе, как поправишься, приду.  
Снова вскочила – лишь юбки голубые взметнулись – и нет ее в комнате.  
Вздохнул Ланс, гадая, чем внимание госпожи ему грозить может, но сон его вскоре снова сморил.  
Несколько дней он так пролежал, ждал, пока кнута следы заживут да удивлялся тому, сколько слуг под разным предлогом к нему в комнату заглядывало. Кто от любопытства, а кто и с теплом в глазах непривычным, кухарка так и вовсе мазь какую-то принесла жуткую да вонючую, но от мази той Лансу и правда лучше сделалось.  
На четвертый день юноша, морщась, упрямо натянул рубаху да вниз спустился. Выглянул осторожно во двор – вдруг там управляющий ходит, снова к столбу привяжет? Увидел, что вновь телеги с добром разгружают, нырнул было в кухню, только разглядел вдруг, что разгрузкой той северянин знакомый командует.  
Удивился Ланс сильно, во двор вышел, подошел к Гринольву:  
– А где же управляющий прежний?  
Обернулся к нему воин, посмотрел взглядом странным:  
– Так то ты был, – и головой качнул. – Что ж неймется тебе, будто укусил тебя кто пониже спины.  
Смутился Ланс, но всё равно вопрос повторил:  
– Так почему ты здесь?  
– Потому что Рагнар меня управляющим к себе взял.  
– А прежний где?  
Пожал Гринольв плечами:  
– За стеной валяется, поди, коли не сожгли еще.  
– Сожгли?! – неверяще Ланс на него уставился.  
– Сожгли, – северянин кивнул и снова над свитками склонился озабоченно. – А как у вас с мертвыми поступают?  
– Вы их сжигаете?!  
Услышал Гринольв наконец в голосе Ланса ужас пополам с отвращением, посмотрел на него пристально, объяснить попытался:  
– От тел мертвых болезни страшные по городу идут, а огонь все очищает.  
– Но почему он умер? – холод в сердце Ланса поселился: – За зерна два мешка?  
Сощурился молодой хальвард нехорошо:  
– За ложь и самоуправство. Рагнар этого на дух не переносит.  
Помотал Ланс головой упрямо, но смолчал. Да только Гринольв слугам знак подал, остановил их и к юноше обернулся:  
– Не нравится тебе, да? Тогда расскажи, как вы с ворами и лгунами поступаете.  
– Из деревень да городов прогоняем, – неохотно проговорил Ланс. – За кражу серьезную могут и руку отрубить. Но чтобы жизни лишать...  
Удивился северянин, задумался было, а потом проговорил:  
– Ладно звучит, да только ты лес наш с вашим лесом сравнить не пробовал? Что с человеком будет, если в суровом лесу он иль среди скал холодных без руки окажется? Волкам на корм пойдет, а ежели выживет, то в город вернуться попробует, убивать станет за хлеба кусок. Что лучше: сразу негодяя с червивой душой убить, волкам его на съедение отдать или жизнь баб да детей опасности подвергать?  
Замер Ланс, не нашелся сразу, что на слова эти ответить, а Гринольв снова к свиткам своим потянулся:  
– Долго ты валялся, ну ничего. Давай, за работу берись, помогать мне будешь.  
– Я? – вскинул юноша голову удивленно.  
– Ты, ты, – беззлобно его северянин молодой передразнил. – Рагнар тебя в помощники мне отдал, обучить всему велел. Держи, – и свитки в руки лансовы сунул, тот подхватить едва успел.


	6. Глава 6

Не сразу Ланс с обязанностями новыми освоился, первые пару дюжин дней тяжело и непривычно было. Речи и простому счету выучиться он успел, но ни письменности северной не знал, ни как считать дальше, чем два раза по дюжине. А потому поначалу лишь свитки тяжелые учетные за Гринольвом носил, по поручениям бегал и слушал внимательно его объяснения.   
Гринольв на Ланса не серчал за расспросы, охотно рассказывал все, что сам знал, если Ланс под руку не влезал, да и возрастом они почти равны были, вот и подружились быстро.   
Разница между ними все меньше и меньше становилась, и вскоре северянин с ним мыслями делиться сокровенными начал:  
– Спасибо Рагнару, – сказал как-то, – что в поход сам направился, а меня за добром присматривать оставил. Батька сердился, конечно, но сам он меня под руку Рагнара отдал, так что возражать ему теперь не след.  
– А ты почему радуешься?   
Спросил Ланс, а сам деревню свою и монастырь сожженный вспомнил, северян в краях родных опять представил.  
Посмотрел на него Гринольв взглядом странным – видно, не смог Ланс гнева старого, обиды и неприятия скрыть. Руку ему на плечо положил и ответил совсем не о том, о чем Ланс его спрашивал:  
– Не на юг Рагнар направился, не о чем тебе волноваться. Этим летом набегов на земли южные не будет больше.  
Глянул Ланс недоверчиво, показалось ему, что не врет ему хальвард. Легче оттого на сердце стало, спросил он уже веселее гораздо:  
– А куда же отряды направились? Много их было, будто на войну серьезную собирались.  
– На войну и пошли, – Гринольв кивнул. – Страна западнее нас есть, Дорикой зовется, слыхал о такой?  
Ланс кивнул. О соседях ближайших, что страну его окружали, Филипп много ему рассказывал.  
Сжалось сердце, вспоминая друга безвинно убитого, только Ланс те переживания поглубже в себе спрятал. Больно проницательный Гринольв был, а юноше ни с кем не хотелось памятью той делиться, особенно с северянином, будто бы этим он Филиппа оскорбить мог.  
Постарался Ланс государство, о котором речь шла, вспомнить, как на карте оно выглядит, вспомнил даже, что между Меродом, страной его родной, и Дорикой споры были какие-то территориальные. И попытка к знаниям обратиться, как и раньше бывало, помогла отвлечься да боль укрыть.  
– Ну так вот, – справился Ланс, не заметил Гринольв его размышлений тайных, как ни в чем не бывало продолжил: – Отряды те дорийцев с земель ваших гнать отправились.  
– С наших? С земель Мерода? – Ланс на северянина уставился недоверчиво, но тот только кивнул спокойно. – Но для чего?  
– Награду король ваш высокую за помощь назначил, – увидел Гринольв выражение лица юноши, его черед удивляться настал: – Так ты разве не понял еще? Мы, хальварды, войной живем и в искусстве воинском равных нам нет, равно как и воинов более грозных и устрашающих. Охотно нас государи разные на работу нанимают – вместо них на их стороне воевать. А за работу ту золотом платят, и на золото это мы покупаем на ярмарках окрестных все, что для жизни требуется.   
Мотнул Ланс головой, не складывалось что-то, будто нестыковка какая, только сообразить не мог, где и в чем. А потому старый вопрос повторил:  
– Так почему же ты с прочими в поход не отправился?  
Гринольв глаза отвел, проговорил как-то неуверенно:  
– Не люблю я особо воевать-то. И убивать не люблю. Отец все надеется дурь из головы моей выбить, единственный сын я у него, а он воин суровый, один из лучших. В наследники меня прочит, о подвигах моих грезит. Да только не лежит душа у меня к ремеслу воинскому.  
Присмотрелся к нему Ланс, показалось юноше, будто северянин молодой недоговаривает. Но расспрашивать дальше не стал, признал за ним право на свои тайны, как Гринольв право Ланса на его секреты уважал, как бы любопытно ни было.  
Помолчали оба да снова куски мяса вяленого считать начали.

Но не только ремеслу управляющего Гринольв Ланса учил. Любопытно все юноше было, вопросы он задавал разные, большей частью непривычные, хальварда в тупик ставившие, тот и повадился в свободное время Ланса по городу и лесам окрестным водить, показывать да рассказывать. И в кузни отвел, про оружие разное рассказал, даже подержать дал в руках.   
А как-то вечером расхрабрился юноша – просьбу заветную озвучил.   
Посмотрел на него Гринольв непонимающе, рассмеялся было, но тут же серьезным стал:  
– В замок альда кого попало не пустят.  
Но Ланс только брови нахмурил, настойчиво и упрямо проговорил:  
– Так ведь ты, пока Рагнара нет, почитай, всеми припасами воинскими ведаешь. Можешь придумать, зачем тебе в замок надобно. А я бы с тобой пошел, комнаты те загадочные каменные увидел.  
Загорелись было глаза у Гринольва весело да лукаво, но погасли быстро:  
– Хороша идея, да время плохое ты выбрал. Сверр нынче в городе на все лето и осень остался, бесится он, по городу да замку с ватагой своей куролесит. Не стоит ему на глаза лишний раз попадаться, особенно нам с тобой.  
– Почему?  
– Да потому что Рагнар, я и ты в том повинны, что он дома сидит.  
– Как это?  
Не хотел Гринольв отвечать, да Ланс всегда настойчив был. Вздохнул северянин, рассказывать начал.  
Узнал тогда Ланс наконец-то, зачем северяне на земли Мерода приграничные каждую весну нападали, деревни жгли. Оказалось, силушку они тешат, молодежи своей порезвиться дают. Оттого и не воруют ничего, лишь жгут да ломают, оттого вглубь страны не заходят: ссориться с южным соседом всерьез им без надобности.  
Стиснул Ланс кулаки, на Гринольва с такой яростью глянул, что тот даже руки перед собой, будто защищаясь, выставил:  
– Не гляди на меня, то Сверра идея – негде ему зверствам да дури своей разгуляться дать, в серьезных походах за жестокость лишнюю да неповиновение наказывают строго. Альд, отец его, и многие воины старые идею ту поддержали. Так и повелось.  
Нахмурился Ланс, жестом да глазами Гринольву показал, чтобы тот дальше рассказывал. А северянин молодой про еще более странные вещи говорить стал.  
По словам его выходило, что Рагнар и несколько воинов старших всё же против идеи той были, набеги не жаловали. А этой весной, как Гринольв под командование Рагнара перешел, тот ему со Сверром ехать приказал, следить за ним, чтобы племянник больше обычного не зверствовал.  
– Крепко мне от Рагнара за ваш монастырь досталось, – Гринольв даже плечами повел, словно от холода, хотя день выдался теплый и тихий. – Слишком далеко он от границы был, да еще и люди, почитай, святые по-вашему. Сильно злился Рагнар, что я Сверра не смог отвлечь, уговорить, именем его напугать, любым способом остановить. Да разве его остановишь?!  
Посмотрел северянин на Ланса с надеждой, будто опору в нем найти пытаясь, только не мог юноша Гринольва поддержать. Всем сердцем сейчас на стороне Рагнара был, хоть и понимал умом, что в самом деле нечего Гринольву было Сверру противопоставить. Вздохнул Гринольв, понял его чувства, но не стал обижаться, закончил только поспешно:  
– Ну а как узнал Рагнар про монастырь, так прямиком к альду направился, и решено было на совете воинском Сверра в наказание этим летом дома оставить. Сверру только это решение совсем не в радость было, так что лучше нам не соваться к нему домой, пока Рагнара в городе нет.  
Слушал Ланс слова Гринольва, меж тем думу все думал, вскинул голову сердито:  
– Что же Рагнар сам за племянником следить не отправился, тебя отрядил?  
Посмотрел на него Гринольв взглядом странным, уронил неохотно:  
– Много у него дел и здесь, чтобы каждый год за мальчишкой следить дурным, которого даже отец приструнить не может.  
Ланс отвернулся, пошли они дальше, дороги не разбирая, а Гринольв вдруг возьми да добавь тихо:  
– История с Рагнаром в землях ваших нехорошая приключилась. Лет пять назад пропал он на все лето, похоронили его уже почти. Слух нехороший пошел, что Сверр на дядьку своего руку поднял – никогда они меж собой не ладили. Вот и стал народ говорить, что Сверр родича неугодного в лесах южных погубить хотел. Только альд тем слухам не давал ходу, наказывал жестоко, – Гринольв голову вскинул, по сторонам посмотрел настороженно и закончил поспешно: – А осенью Рагнар в город вернулся. Живой, хоть и похудевший, осунувшийся – и без коня, на своих двоих. С тех пор Сверр дядьку своего пуще прежнего невозлюбил и будто бояться начал. Словно случайно так получается, что ни в один поход альд их вместе не отправляет. Но то домыслы мои все. Не вздумай их повторить, где не надо, мигом без головы останешься.  
И отвернулся от Ланса, словно и не с ним говорил только что. Хотел было юноша отвлечь его, другой вопрос задать, а Гринольв вдруг отошел от него, к дому небольшому и скромному приблизился, и улыбка у него на губах заиграла смущенная да счастливая.   
Замер Ланс, сам не зная, с чего, не пошел за ним, а из ворот того дома девушка вдруг тихонько вышла, будто бы невзначай рядом с Гринольвом встала, заговорила с воином о чем-то. Посмотрел Ланс на глаза их яркие голубые, на улыбки застенчивые, на руки беспокойные, хмыкнул, отвернулся да домой сам пошел.  
Вот теперь ясно ему было, отчего Гринольв в поход не пошел, дома остался: к дому тому тихому хотел поближе быть. Только Ланс себе слово дал друга секрет сохранить, никому не выдавать, да и задумался тут же: как же так, когда северянин ему другом успел стать?

Дружба их недолго длилась.  
Лето к концу подходило, Ланс как-то вечером в комнаты госпожи поднялся распоряжения от нее получить, как вдруг слуга в дверь опасливо заглянул, новость страшную принес:   
– Управляющего молодого, Гринольва нашего, Сверр на площади городской зарубил.  
Вздрогнул Ланс, на Илву глянул потерянно, в глазах девушки боль да растерянность увидел, осознал вновь, что молодая она совсем. А та уже в руки себя взяла, спросила отчужденно:  
– Из-за чего? – замялся слуга, да Илва вдруг как рявкнет на него, будто волчица злая: – Отвечай!  
– Не браните, госпожа, слухи то, ничего кроме слухов, да только люди говорят, будто Сверр девицу к себе привести велел, к которой Гринольв ходил все лето. Осерчал тот да Сверра сам на поединок и вызвал...  
Илва плечи вдруг опустила, проговорила тихо:  
– Прочь поди, – к Лансу повернулась, объяснила, хоть и не спрашивал он: – По законам нашим честным такой поединок считается, не накажет убийцу никто. На то Сверра и расчет был...   
А потом голову вскинула, к звукам со двора доносящимся, прислушалась, к окну бросилась:  
– Вернулся! – крикнула радостно и прочь из комнаты побежала.  
Только и мог Ланс, что за ней следом пойти, да только ноги плохо слушались.   
Как ни странно то было, но северянин молодой за лето одно ему дорог стал. И вот – умер. Страшно это было, нелепо, больно и неправильно, что такие, как Сверр, убивают людей хороших. А еще в сердце злость вновь всколыхнулась: опять северянин проклятый дорогому Лансу человеку зло причинил, будто нарочно делал.  
Вышел юноша во двор, увидел, что и впрямь Рагнар вернулся. Илва к нему подбежать успела, говорить они начали, и лицо северянина мрачнее тучи стало. Воинов он своих взмахом руки отослал, спешился, поводья слуге бросил, приобнял жену за плечи да так они мимо Ланса в дом и прошли.  
Долго юноша потерянным по двору бродил, ничего вокруг не видя, пока не стемнело совсем. Тут только вспомнились Лансу слова Гринольва про то, что хозяин с них первым делом отчет о состоянии складов потребует, только Гринольв-то рассказать больше ни о чём не сможет. Взял Ланс свитки в руки потерянно, глянул на дом нерешительно. Показалось ему, что он память друга уважит, если вместо него результаты трудов их Рагнару отнесет.   
Прижал он те свитки к груди да и пошел в дом, и никто его останавливать не посмел, наоборот, расступились все. Поднялся на второй этаж, к комнатам хозяйским шагнул, и тут только голоса резкие мужские услышал:  
– Я тебя за сыном присмотреть просил, воина из него сделать! А ты его, будто девку какую, к печи да хлеву пристроил, без надзора оставил!   
– На то его воля была. Бестолку человека к тому принуждать, к чему душа у него не лежит.   
– А из-за юбки дурной помереть много толку, значит?! – незнакомый голос вдруг с крика вниз упал, злобно да угрожающе зазвучал: – Много ты на себя, Рагнар, берешь, не всем это нравится, как и чудачества твои. Берегись.  
Дверь тут распахнулась резко, едва по лбу Ланса не ударив. Вышел из комнат воин седой да суровый, с лицом горем и гневом неправедным искаженным, оттолкнул юношу грубо и вниз сошел.  
Ржание лошади да копыт перестук раздались вскоре, а потом стихло все.  
Замер Ланс перед дверью распахнутой на краю пятна света, что от горевших в комнате свечей на пол падал, так и стоял нерешительно, пока голос Рагнара не услышал:  
– Что стоишь? Входи, раз пришел.  
Вздрогнул Ланс, но свитки в руках крепче стиснул и вперед шагнул.  
Видит - стоит Рагнар у стола, на него смотрит, взгляд прямой, лицо спокойное, только почудилась Лансу в том взгляде боль неподдельная. И плечи у северянина едва заметно опущены, словно тяжесть какая его к земле придавила.  
Рагнар поманил его к себе, свитки на стол положить велел:  
– Ты при нем помощником был.  
И в голосе не вопрос вовсе, а утверждение, но Ланс все равно кивнул. А северянин глянул на него, усмехнулся печально да спросил вдруг:  
– Девка хоть хороша была?  
Ланс от неожиданности едва головой не мотнул, будто собака, но потом посмотрел в глаза серые и уставшие, ответил сам для себя неожиданно:  
– Очень, – и добавил уверенно. – И любила она Гринольва. Мог Сверр силой тело ее получить, не любовь.  
Вздохнул северянин, отвернулся. Но как ни старался Рагнар лицо непроницаемым сделать, только вся боль да вина на нем сейчас легко читались.  
Понял Ланс, что идти может, не будет северянин сейчас о делах разговоры вести, но почувствовал вдруг к Рагнару тепло странное, не жалость, но желание поддержать, помочь боль общую от потери друга пережить. Помялся он нерешительно, а потом еще чуть ближе подошел:  
– Может, помочь чем?  
Глупо вопрос прозвучал, но умнее Ланс ничего не придумал.  
А северянин вдруг повернулся к нему, посмотрел удивленно, усмехнулся странно:  
– Помочь?  
Слово то медленно и раздельно прозвучало, словно с трудом далось, и взгляд у него вдруг горячим да тяжелым сделался. Лансу даже убежать захотелось, но он почему-то остался, стоял на хальварда смотрел, будто голос его юношу к полу пригвоздил.  
– Помочь, значит…  
Шагнул к нему Рагнар, руку одну на затылок положил, а другой за пояс к себе притянул, наклонился и губы свои к губам Ланса прижал. Замер юноша на мгновение, в кольцо горячих рук пойманный, будто заяц в капкан. А потом страх ледяной его охватил, крики Жака в ушах зазвенели да смех Сверра противный, рванулся он прочь, не помня себя, нож с пояса сорвал, к груди широкой приставил:  
– Не тронь! – прошипеть успел только, а рука северянина уже запястье ему начала выкручивать.  
Сжал Ланс зубы, вырываться стал пуще прежнего, только почувствовал вдруг, что хальвард рук ему больше не заламывает, держит только крепко да на нож глазами странными и неподвижными смотрит.  
– Откуда он у тебя?  
Вопрос будто приказ прозвучал, Ланс вздрогнул даже, но все равно ответил резко да упрямо:  
– Моё это. Друг подарил.  
– Друг, – повторил Рагнар задумчиво, медленно на него взгляд поднял, пристально в лицо вгляделся: – А тебя, значит, Лансом звать.  
И снова не спрашивал, а утверждал будто. Что за манера странная разговоры вести? Только по глазам видно, не отпустит, пока все, что ему надобно, не узнает.  
– Да, – Ланс снова упрямо дернулся. – Пусти.  
А северянин вдруг послушался да отпустил. Ланс раздумывать не стал, тут же к двери бросился, а в спину ему голос насмешливый раздался:  
– Скажи, чтобы вина принесли.  
Ланс только зубами скрипнул и быстрее прочь припустил, так, что едва Илву, что вина кувшин и хлеб с мясом в руках несла, с ног не сшиб. Глянула та на него сердито, прикрикнула резко, но Ланс лишь головой мотнул, даже извиняться не стал, прочь бросился.   
Лишь во дворе к стене прислонился каменной, на землю сполз, руками себя за колени обнял, стук сердца слушая и не замечая, что рука все так же крепко-накрепко сжимает нож.


	7. Глава 7

Ночь целую Ланс промучился, все тревогами да воспоминаниями терзался. Перво-наперво мысли о побеге к нему вернулись, не хотел юноша жуткую судьбу Жака повторить. Понимал Ланс, что бежать по осени в земли чужие, неприветливые смерти верной подобно, да только в доме Рагнара оставаться страшно было. Страшно и странно в то же время: почему не тронул его северянин, отпустил, своего не получил силой?  
А еще гнев Ланса держал, неявный, в сердца глубине спрятанный, все нашептывал, что нельзя просто так уйти, злодеяния сверровы безнаказанными оставить, за друзей не отомстить. Понимал юноша, что хальварду свирепому он ничего сделать не может, вот только злости, в нем живущей, понимание это безразлично было.  
Лишь под утро Ланс сном тревожным забылся, нож под подушку спрятав. Во сне том пламя видел свирепое, что Филиппа и Гринольва пожирало жадно, а языки огненные вдруг к самому небу взметнулись, над городом северян раскинулись широко, в Сверра лицо соткались. Засмеялся северянин огненный и вдруг с небес прямо на дом Рагнара обрушился. В миг один пламя постройки все охватило, камни жаром напитало, в кости проникло, потоками огненными по венам понеслось, пожирая вокруг все, тоской неясной и неожиданной жилы выкручивая.  
Страх и непонятное томление Ланса над постелью словно подбросили, распахнул он глаза широко, огляделся вокруг лихорадочно, слепо всмотрелся в слабый холодный свет утренний. Никакого огня и в помине, напротив, зябко всем слугам прочим было, в одеяла кутались, друг к другу во сне прижимались. Только с Лансом тот жар остался, в глубине где-то узлом свернулся тугим да нетерпеливым.  
Оделся юноша, на двор вышел тихо, к колодцу подошел, водой ключевой в лицо плеснул – полегче стало. Волосами тряхнул, поднял голову – стоит перед ним госпожа молодая, смотрит пристально, недовольство на лице проступило:  
– Хорошо, что проснулся, будить не пришлось. На восходе солнца тело Гринольва за стенами городскими огню предадут, Рагнар приказал тебя с собой взять, чтобы ты попрощаться с ним мог.  
Развернулась да со двора пошла, Лансу только и оставалось, что за ней следом плестись.  
Навсегда Ланс тот костер погребальный запомнил. Тишину звенящую утреннюю, ветер осенний да в пение ветра голоса северян вплетенные, напев рождающие сильный и тягучий. Песня та будто из детства его прозвучала, дар, от воина спасенного полученный, напомнила. Только горше она была и яростнее, чем подаренная, скалами усиленная, эхом повторенная, словно призраков голоса меж камней мечутся, в небо высокое рвутся.  
Хвороста кучу огромную помнил и людей четырех, что один за другим факелы к ней подносили – девушка Гринольва первой вперед шагнула, за ней Рагнар, следом Сверр, а последним – воин вчерашний седой и суровый, отец хальварда погибшего.   
И лицо друга неподвижное и бледное, тело его обнаженное, ранами страшными иссеченное – голыми северяне покойников своих огню предавали, ненужным и грязным считали пламя священное тканью да железом давиться заставлять.   
– Нагими мы в этот мир приходим, нагими и покидать его должны, – тихим голосом Рагнар ему тогда пояснил.  
Северянин у самого плеча его оказался, позади на полшага. Вздрогнул всем телом юноша, оглянулся испуганно, но Рагнар не смотрел на него – взгляд его через дым да костер разгорающийся на Сверра устремлен был. А тот и не думал голову опустить – взглядом на взгляд ответил, яростным, вызывающим.   
Так и стояли они, пока пламя, совсем как во сне лансовом, тело Гринольва пожирало. Лишь когда опадать огонь начал и призрачная песня стихать стала, Сверр усмехнулся криво, развернулся и прочь пошел. За ним и прочие северяне в город потянулись, Ланс за Илвой да Рагнаром один из последних ушел. У костра затухающего лишь отец Гринольва остался да девушка его, старика сурового за плечи обнимая.  
В молчании вернулись домой, у самого порога Рагнар к Лансу обернулся и проговорил спокойно:  
– Смышленым ты по рассказам Гринольва выходишь. Тебе и обязанности его теперь выполнять. После полудня зайдешь, переговорим, – и в двери вошел.  
Замер Ланс, вновь тревога его охватила, а Илва помедлила недолго и добавила за Рагнаром вслед:  
– В комнате общей, где прочие слуги ночуют, не место тебе теперь. Идем, комнату твою тебе покажу.

Илва ему помещение на втором этаже выделила. Небольшая та комната была да с самого краю, у лестницы, с оконцем крошечным, только у Ланса никогда раньше своей комнаты не было, не привык он один спать и жить, оттого помещение огромным казалось. Тревожно ему первые ночи было, но усталость да впечатления новые быстро валить юношу с ног начали, едва удавалось голову до подушки донести.  
Вопреки опасениям, Рагнар целовать его не пытался больше, к себе не притягивал, ни к чему не принуждал. Разговоры вел деловые, сухие, в малейшую мелочь вникать заставлял, за ошибку любую выговаривал строго, и скоро Ланс понимать начал, почему Гринольв так гнева хозяйского боялся. Бить его северянин не бил, кричать не кричал, никуда не гнал, но взгляда сурового да голоса холодного с лихвой хватало, чтобы мороз по коже пробирал. Словно те глаза да голос понять давали, что когда решит северянин гневу своему волю дать, оправдываться и обещать ошибку исправить поздно будет. И судьба управляющего того, что весною Ланса у конюшен высек, живым примером в памяти стояла, красноречивее любых слов говорила.  
И старался Ланс ошибок как можно меньше делать да исправлять как можно скорее. А спустя какое-то время, как притерпелся к хальварду суровому да опасаться насилия с его стороны поменьше стал, особенности в его поведении замечать начал неожиданные.  
Лицо Рагнара будто понятнее и подвижнее с каждым днем становилось, все легче и легче мысли его можно было угадать. То рта уголок дернется намеком на улыбку, то радость морщинами тонкими от глаз пробежит, то дума тяжелая складкой на лбу заляжет. А иной раз северянин руку ему на плечо тяжелую клал, словно одобрение выражая, и улыбался совсем открыто. Вскоре Лансу самому уже странно было, что когда-то лицо хальварда ему неживым казалось и непроницаемым, да только никто, кроме них с госпожой молодой, знаков тех очевидных как будто не замечал.  
А вскоре и Илва его удивить надумала. Перехватила во дворе как-то утром, взгляд свой строгий в него вперила:  
– Что, забыл про меня и о просьбе моей? Думал, сама не вспомню, так и тебе ко мне приходить не следует?   
Опешил юноша, вспомнить попытался, в чем ошибку допустить мог, да только все приказания госпожи он в срок выполнял, никаких нареканий не заслужил.   
А та взглядом полюбовалась его потерянным, сощурилась хитро и проговорила:  
– Книжку ты мне почитать обещал, помнишь? – за руку схватила и в дом за собой поволокла: – И не отговаривайся даже, – бросила на бегу, – зимой ярмарок нет, купцы в горы не ходят. Так что и у тебя время есть, и у меня передышка.  
Более прежнего Ланс поразился тому, что Илва будто бы про все-все дела в доме знает, даром что молодая совсем. А хозяйка дверь дальней комнаты верхнего этажа распахнула, Ланса вперед толкнула да дверь ту за своей спиной и затворила тут же.  
Огляделся Ланс – помещение небольшое, но светлое, с двумя окнами, да еще и свечи среди бела дня зачем-то горят. И тепло очень, почти как на кухне у очага. И стены тканями странными покрыты, и даже на стульях и сундуках тряпицы какие-то лежат. Пол шкурами теплыми устлан – столько шкур даже в хозяйских покоях не было...  
А в глубине комнаты шевельнулся кто-то, чихнул громко, и Ланс с изумлением в человека того вгляделся. Невысокий он был, кожа на лице темная-темная, черная почитай, а сам в сотню одежек закутан. И глаза с темного лица глядят большие, черные и неодобрительные.  
Но не дала Илва юноше долго оглядываться, а на человека странного и вовсе внимания не обратила, к стене за собой поманила. У стены той шкаф стоял в несколько полок, на нижних Ланс бумагу, перья да чернила разглядел, а сверху две полки сплошь книгами заставлены были. Так юноша перед этим шкафом и встал, будто остолбенев, забыв и про человека черного, и про убранство странное: никогда еще так много книг не видел.  
– Откуда все это? – прошептал еле слышно.  
А Илва спокойно к полке шагнула, уверенно одну из книг взяла и заговорила так странно и серьезно, будто по писаному:  
– Привозят воины из походов разных. Им они без надобности, но знают все, что в этом доме книгам всегда рады, – уселась с книгой на шкуры и Ланса к себе поманила.  
Но тот продолжал стоять – на шкаф книжный пялиться:  
– И что, ты все это прочитала?  
Илва снова нос наморщила, как в самом начале лета, когда в первый раз с книгой к Лансу пришла. И вновь у нее это страшно забавно вышло:  
– Куда там. Языки все разные, даже Рагнар большую часть прочитать не может. Но все равно книги собирает да бережет, – и спохватилась тут же, про роль суровую госпожи вспомнила: – Кому сказала, сюда иди!  
Сел Ланс рядом с ней послушно, книгу раскрыл, письменность родную узнал. Илва к нему придвинулась, голову над книгой склонила, и снова сердце от боли зашлось, вспоминая, как они так же с отцом Филиппом над картами склонялись, едва лбами не сталкиваясь. А девчонка его снова поторопила:  
– Ну! Читай!  
И Ланс послушно читать начал, увлекся вскоре, так они до вечера в комнате и просидели, а со дня следующего непременно хоть по часу, но урывали с хозяйкой вместе, в комнату заветную к книге сбегали. Илва в часы те совсем юной девчонкой становилась, веселой, нетерпеливой и такой же любопытной, каким Ланс когда-то был.

А как зима в силу входить стала да воины из походов вернулись все, поручил Рагнар Лансу дело нежданное: посчитать, сколько какой отряд коней, оружия да припасов с собой брал и какую награду на службе у государей чужих получил.  
Увлекло Ланса поручение, не таким простым оказалось, как он сначала подумал. Понял юноша быстро, что по расчетам его можно будет каждый отряд оценить, доблесть воинскую да умения ратные в хлебе с золотом измерить. Тревожно ему от мысли той стало, да только всё равно будто нутром чуял, что правильно так считать будет. Гадал он, прикидывал, как поручение Рагнара получше выполнить – не торопил его северянин, ответа правильного, а не спешного ждал.   
Дюжину дней Ланс прикидывал да раздумывал, как ловчее посчитать и узнать все, чего ему для оценки верной недостает, а как понял, так сразу к Рагнару направился, сказал прямо с порога:  
– Не понравится главам отрядов твоих, что ты их через зерно меж собой меряешь.  
Поднял Рагнар на него глаза свои серые, побежали от них тонкие смешливые лучики, а потом вдруг улыбнулся весело и будто бы зло чуть-чуть:  
– Конечно же, не понравится. Да только я им про расчеты те говорить не собираюсь. Ты что же, уже посчитать все сумел?  
– Нет, – Ланс к самому столу подошел, бумаги на стол положил, пояснять увлеченно начал: – Не хватает мне знаний о том, сколько в каком отряде воинов было, в какие страны они путь держали и сколько до тех стран дней пути. А без знаний тех оценить не получится.  
Посмотрел на него северянин пристально, вновь улыбнулся одобрительно. Карту вдруг из ящика достал да по столу развернул, бумагу с чернилами к Лансу придвинул и спокойно рассказывать начал.   
Не один вечер они так провели, не одну запись юноша в свитках своих сделал, и вскоре и сам понял, для чего расчеты те Рагнару нужны. Не воинов меж собой сравнивать, но понимать, как отряды в походы будущие снаряжать, сколько кому добра с собой давать, чтобы ни нужды не было ни в чем, ни роскоши лишней.   
Улыбнулся Рагнар, когда Ланс догадку свою озвучил, посмотрел довольно да за плечи коротко обнял:  
– Вот ты эти записи и будешь вести.  
Не сразу тогда Ланс понял, что в словах этих крылось, был слишком сильно раздумиями увлечен. Лишь спустя еще дней дюжину, когда расчеты свои хальварду принес и обсуждать вместе с ним начал, догадка его пронзила. Глянул на Рагнара пристально, гадать начал: понимает ли северянин, какую власть ему над собою и всеми прочими воинами дает? Ведь из записей тех не только про северян богатства все выведать можно, но и своим умом дойти, какой отряд куда путь держит, да в каком составе и как серьезно снаряжен.  
Только Рагнар его взгляда и не заметил будто, все свитки его изучал, добавлял да убирал что-то и все больше и больше Лансу про быт походный да про глав отрядов рассказывал.  
Допоздна они тем вечером засиделись – среди гор зимой рано ночь настает, а свечи горят ярко, вот и не заметили, как время пролетело. Поднял Рагнар вдруг голову, карту свернул, вместе с бумагами Ланса в сундук у стола сложил да проговорил спокойно и ласково почти:  
– Ты, поди, спишь уже на ходу. К себе иди, отдохни, завтра до полудня ты мне не понадобишься.  
Хотел было Ланс возразить, только понял вдруг, что и правда устал сильно. Кивнул, но не пошел сразу прочь, будто ждал чего. А северянин стоял у стола и смотрел на него взглядом нежданно мягким, бровь приподнял вопросительно – мол, чего ждешь?  
Развернулся юноша, прочь направился, лишь у двери самой сообразил вдруг, что не так было. Доволен был северянин, только сегодня против манеры своей обычной не сжал одобрительно плечи, не выразил своей радости от работы хорошей прикосновением. А тело Ланса будто касания того ждало и теперь напряглось недовольно, желаемого не получив.   
Краска юноше в лицо вдруг бросилась, порадовался он, что из комнаты выйти успел, к себе кинулся, на постель упал, думал, уснет быстро, только вот тело его пуще прежнего протестовать начало, ласки неясной требовало, огонь по венам разливало. Вспомнил Ланс рассказы отца Димитрия про плоть, разум предающую, пожалел горько, что нет у него запасов сон-травы больше, нечем ему пожар в крови погасить.   
Не смог, как ни пытался, с бедой справиться, рубаху скинул, ладонями плеч и груди коснулся, да быстро руку вниз между ног опустил. Сжал себя бездумно, выгнулся, губу закусил, чтобы молчание сохранить, зажмурился от стыда крепко. Лишь после того, как пальцы семенем перепачкало, жар поутих чуть-чуть и юноша уснуть смог.


	8. Глава 8

Только не ушло насовсем желание ласки, тлеть внутри, будто угли горячие, пеплом присыпанные, осталось. Невольно гадать Ланс начал: тронет его северянин на этот раз, потреплет по волосам, рукой своей плечо сожмет или же снова одними словами ограничится? Тело натянутой струной казалось, готовой в любой миг то ли дрогнуть, выгнуться под чужими жесткими пальцами, то ли яростно прикосновению воспротивиться.   
Юноша уже сам запутался, понять не мог, хочет он касаний этих или напротив желает, чтобы северянин его больше и пальцем тронуть не смел. Только ночами, лаская себя да пытаясь снова пожар в крови потушить, зажмуриваться все крепче стал, чтобы лицо чужое, перед внутренним взором встающее, прочь прогнать.   
Но не хотел северянин из головы лансовой уходить. Меньше у юноши работы в месяцы зимние было, пока дороги снегом заметены, больше времени и у Рагнара свободного появилось. Стал он Лансу все больше и больше о землях окрестных рассказывать, карты показывать. Предметы, из стран дальних привезенные, в руках повертеть давал, не боялся совсем, что попортит Ланс что-то или сломает. И на вопросы любые отвечал легко да охотно, хоть и заставлял иногда задумываться и самому ответы искать.  
Часто юноша во время тех разговоров взгляды на себе ловить стал, теплые, долгие да задумчивые, улыбку едва заметную, словно только ему предназначенную. А порой казалось, северянина голос, что и без того низким был, в разговорах с Лансом еще глубже да ниже звучал.   
Взглядами теми, голосом да улыбкой своей Рагнар его гладил будто или к себе звал, и все чаще и чаще Ланс стал глаза отводить, всеми силами зову тому противясь. Все сильнее ему хотелось не взгляд северянина, но руки его на теле своем почувствовать, и желание это в нем со страхом да злостью боролось. Вскоре все чувства в единое целое переплавились, а Рагнар вел себя так, словно и не происходило особенно ничего. Ни жестом, ни словом мыслей своих не выдавал, даже когда от касания нарочито случайного Ланс всем телом вздрагивал.   
Одни только книги и спасали от рук чужих да мыслей непрошеных, часто Ланс в комнате заветной уединялся, свитки перебирал и книги листал. Многие из них совсем непонятным языком написаны были, права была Илва, а в иных письменах будто знакомое что-то угадывалось. Похожа та письменность была то на его родную, а то и на упрощенное письмо северян, и стал Ланс пытаться в книгах тех слова знакомые угадывать.  
И к человеку странному, что в комнате с книгами жил, пытался приглядываться, цвету его темному да глазам черным дивился. Пару раз набирался смелости, заговорить с чужаком попробовал, только молчал тот, словно речи и вовсе не понимал, спиной поворачивался, горбился да в угол свой теплый с бумагами забивался. Показалось тогда юноше, что понимать его житель комнаты загадочной ни малейшего желания не имел.  
Не утерпел Ланс, у госпожи молодой спросил, кто такой этот человек странный да почему так непривычно выглядит. Глаза расширила Илва, зашептала тихо:  
– Из земель он далеких-далеких прибыл, солнце там жаркое и огромное, воды нет почти, потому и высох он совсем да почернел, словно уголь. И оттого мерзнет у нас да болеет постоянно, холодно ему тут.   
Сказала да на гостя странного покосилась, проверяя, не слышал ли он шепота ее возбужденного. Потом повернулась вновь к Лансу, совсем близко придвинулась, лицо свое к его лицу приблизила. Труба печи кухонной вдоль стены комнаты проходила, оттого тепло в ней всегда было. Илва накидку меховую в сторону откинула, в одном платье домашнем тонком на шкурах прямо на полу сидела.  
Хотел было юноша отстраниться мягко, только понял вдруг, что близость тела женского молодого его и не волнует вовсе, огонь в крови не будит. Напугала его эта мысль, неправильной она была, но Илва ему не дала задуматься, снова заговорила нетерпеливо:  
– Ты не подумай, будто он немой или слаб на ухо. Речь нашу он прекрасно разумеет, да только разговаривать с тобой или мной не будет.  
Настал Ланса черед на человека странного заинтересованно покоситься:  
– Почему же?  
Хотела Илва ответить, но не успела – распахнулась вдруг дверь, Рагнар в комнату вошел. Улыбнулся тепло девушке, взглядом глаза Ланса поймал, удержал на мгновение, отчего юноше краска в лицо бросилась, а потом отвернулся да прямиком к жителю комнаты странному подошел, спокойно с ним заговорил:  
– Что же, Алим, результаты трудов своих мне покажешь?  
– Покажу.  
Поразился Ланс тому, как вольно и даже свысока будто этот Алим хозяину дома ответил. А Рагнар не обиделся вовсе, спокойно за черным жильцом к теплому углу у печи прошел. Жесту его повинуясь, над столом склонился, и стал Алим ему что-то показывать да тихо-тихо объяснять.  
Ланс хотел было, как в детстве раннем, поближе подобраться тихонько, подсмотреть да подслушать, но Илва его за рукав ухватила:  
– Не выйдет у тебя ничего, разозлишь только обоих, – и добавила тихо и с волнением: – Многими знаниями Алим владеет, многими тайнами ведает. По звездам судьбы человеческие предсказывает, знает, как сталь ковать оружейную, что в бою не ломается, травы тайные ведает, языкам всем на свете обучен… Да знаниями своими не с каждым делиться готов, только с тем, кого посчитает знаний тех достойным.   
Пуще прежнего любопытство в Лансе проснулось, вперил он взгляд в две фигуры, что над столом склонились.   
Только Рагнар вдруг тот взгляд почувствовал, голову поднял и снова Лансу прямо в глаза посмотрел. Да так и глядел, взора не отводя, пока юноша, покраснев, опять голову не опустил, радуясь про себя тихо, что редко северянин в комнату заветную заглядывает. И гадая вдруг: была ли насмешка в глазах светлых или почудилась?

Решил Ланс простоем зимним воспользоваться, в комнате с полками книжным от Рагнара укрыться, но куда там: северянин его не отпускал, на советы в дом альда с собой брать начал.  
В первый раз Ланс не сразу сообразил даже, что желание его наконец-то сбудется, все в куртку меховую от холода кутался да спину северянина взглядом горящим прожигал, пока они к скале шли. Лишь во дворе широком, пройдя меж великанов-стражников, что в воротах стояли, Ланс о своей мечте вспомнил и обрадовался, что наконец-то дом каменный изнутри увидит. Тут же и про Рагнара, и про томление свое позабыл, головой завертел, пытаясь как можно больше всего разглядеть.  
Дом альда, правителя страны северной, целиком из камня выложен был да наполовину в скалу вдавался, и в скале той комнаты были вырублены, вверх уходящие аж на пять этажей. Прошел Ланс вслед за Рагнаром в прихожую широкую, а затем по проходу прямому вглубь скалы двинулся, в залу большую зашел да в дверях и замер, дивясь потолкам высоким, шкурам роскошным и оружию в золоте с каменьями, что по стенам были развешаны. Не было в зале той ни единого окна, но множество факелов на стенах висело, пламя их ярко все вокруг освещало и на оружии странном бликами играло. Успел Ланс еще разглядеть, что из залы проходов вело несколько в разные стороны, и тут его кто-то в спину толкнул:  
– С дороги поди! – и плечом широким юношу к стене самой оттеснил.  
Смутился Ланс, взглядом виноватым северянина седого проводил, отца Гринольва в нем узнал. Алвисом его звали, и был он близким родичем альда, старше и прочих мудрее – до седин густых дожил, не погиб в бою, как многие погибали, и потерь среди воинов его всегда очень мало было. И Рагнар о нем с почтением большим и любовью говорил.  
Огляделся тут Ланс, хозяина своего выискивая, испугался запоздало, что указаний не получил, где встать ему, как вести себя, но никак среди бледных лиц знакомое лицо найти не мог. Вскинул голову, да взглядом случайно со Сверром столкнулся – северянин на лавке широкой сидел по левую руку от кресла каменного, места, самому альду предназначенного. Отвел юноша взгляд поспешно, боясь внимание хальварда на себя обратить, и тут же Рагнара и обнаружил – тот от кресла того по правую руку замер, за Алвисом сразу, и между ними будто сам воздух от напряжения дрожал – так и не простил старый воин гибели сына другу своему бывшему.   
Едва заметно Рагнар кивнул, Ланса к себе подзывая, и тот как раз успел к нему подойти да за спиной у стены встать, прежде чем хальвард седой и старый в залу вошел да в кресло каменное опустился. Затихли все северяне, повинуясь движению руки альда, и первый зимний совет начался.  
Не все далеко Ланс в тот первый раз услышал и понять сумел. Хальварды время зимнее даром не тратили, походы будущие обсуждали, предположения высказывали, кто из государей королевств соседних к помощи их прибегать будет да в сроки какие.   
Перво-наперво снова о войне против Дорики речь завели: по словам Алвиса выходило, что не по вине северян поход прошлый неудачным был, и король Мерода непременно повторно весною помощи попросит. Тут наконец-то понял Ланс, что ему странным казалось, и дал себе зарок непременно у Рагнара выведать: как так выходит, что король южный воинов северных в армию свою нанимает и в то же время набеги на земли свои от них же безропотно сносит? Задумался юноша глубоко, пытаясь поступкам таким объяснение найти – Рагнар не любил на вопрос отвечать, если знал, что он сам над ответом подумать не потрудился.   
Лишь голос Сверра резкий и неприятный его из раздумий выдернул – прислушался Ланс, понял быстро, что северянин опять о набегах на границы южные говорит. Нахмурился, зубы стиснул, гнев стараясь сдержать да хальвардов прочих исподлобья разглядывая. На большинстве лиц равнодушие лишь увидел, а кое-где и улыбки одобрительные, только Алвис да Рагнар недовольными выглядели.  
А Сверр с Рагнаром уже вопрос об обеспечении своего отряда обсуждал, сердился, что дядька троюродный вновь ему мало оружия пообещал, только Рагнар будто гнева его и не чувствовал:  
– Прошлый год неудачным был, не след нам припасами разбрасываться, – сказал спокойно да на альда взгляд перевел.   
Старик кивнул медленно, а Сверр разъярился пуще:  
– Больно хитер ты, Рагнар! Запасы твои растрясти если, мне на десять отрядов хватит!  
Не выдержал Ланс тут, вперед шагнул:  
– Пусты кладовые, хоть вверх дном все перетряси! – и на северянина глянул яростно.  
Опешил Сверр от такой наглости, замолк на мгновение. Тишина вокруг повисла, хальварды переглядываться стали огорошенно, а Ланс испугался запоздало – а ну как сын альда и впрямь перед ним все двери открыть потребует? Ланс лучше прочих знал, что благодаря управлению Рагнара умелому у них всего в полном достатке. Вот только костьми лечь готов был, чтобы не дать северянину лишней возможности деревни жечь и монастыри на земле родной громить.  
А тут и сам альд на него взгляд свой перевел, глазами светлыми в его глаза уставился:  
– А ты кто такой будешь?  
Не знал Ланс, куда глаза деть и как ответить, да Рагнар его выручил:  
– Управляющий мой, запасами ведает. Правду сказал – в кладовых почитай пусто.  
Альда ответ тот вполне устроил, он еще раз кивнул и снова уснул будто, лишь рукой показал, что совет можно продолжать.  
А Ланс в тень за спину Рагнара отступил, но только все равно ярость и бессилие Сверра будто кожей всей чувствовал, и чувство то очень приятным было.  
Не стал его Рагнар тогда за самоуправство бранить, лишь перед домом самым, когда с совета вернулись, проговорил спокойно:  
– Впредь поперек меня в разговор не лезь да рта не раскрывай, пока разрешения не получишь.  
Кивнул Ланс, думая про себя, что о словах своих не жалеет ни мгновения единого. Непонятно только было, отчего Рагнар речь его подтвердил, во лжи не уличил?  
А северянин к нему вдруг развернулся, в глаза заглянул и ладонь широкую на спину положил. Дернулся юноша – показалось ему, что жар, от нее идущий, даже сквозь мех под кожу пробраться сумел. Только хальвард на этот раз руки не убрал и глаз не отвел, стоял близко-близко, смотрел на него пристально, тяжело, и от взгляда того скулы опять ярким румянцем тронуло. Ланс губу закусил, вырвался и вверх по лестнице бросился, снова гадая: смеялся над ним Рагнар, или померещилось?

Юноша едва сердце успокоить успел да гнев унять из-за смеха, что вновь в глазах северянина ему почудился, а Рагнар его уже опять к себе вызвал. На сундук указал, сам за стол сел, локтями в тот стол уперся, подбородок на сложенных пальцах устроил и спросил с любопытством явным:  
– Ну, что про альда нашего да про прочих воинов думаешь?  
Удивился Ланс такому вопросу, голову вскинул, в глаза северянина посмотрел недоверчиво: почуял вдруг, что всерьез Рагнар его мнение спрашивает. А еще понял, что ждет от него хальвард ответа прямого и честного.  
Помолчал, с мыслями собираясь, да и выпалил как на духу:  
– Стар ваш альд стал, стар и слаб, уже и не слышит почитай ничего.  
Покосился на Рагнара испуганно, гнев в глазах серых выискивая, но лицо северянина спокойным осталось. Хальвард лишь кивнул одобрительно: продолжай, мол. Тогда только юноша мысль, его тревожащую, проговорил:  
– Помрет он скоро поди, Сверр во главе страны вашей станет, что тогда делать будете? Бесчинства да самоуправство его терпеть?  
Усмехнулся Рагнар вдруг:  
– Об этом тебе горевать не следует. Власть у нас не к сыну старшему, но к старшему мужчине в роду правящем переходит. Алвису, отцу Гринольва после смерти альда нынешнего правителем быть, нескоро еще Сверр в кресло каменное усядется.  
Подивился Ланс закону такому, помолчал немного да второй вопрос невпопад задал:  
– Скажи, почему наш король северянам земли приграничные разорять позволяет?  
Не сразу ему Рагнар ответил, посмотрел неожиданно ласково и как будто сочувственно да проговорил мягко:  
– Выгоду он с того свою имеет. За меньшую цену, чем прочие государи, отряды наши нанимает, границы свои в иных местах расширяет. Мерод – большая страна, несколько деревень разоренных и не ущерб вовсе.  
Вновь Ланс монастырь сожженный вспомнил, на ноги вскочил, пальцы в кулаки стиснул, прошипел зло:  
– Неужто жизнь человеческая для королей такую малость значит?  
– А сам ты как думаешь? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Рагнар, и снова в глазах его Лансу насмешка проклятая почудилась.  
Вперил он взгляд горящий в северянина, проговорил с тихой злобою:  
– Чего ты от меня хочешь? Зачем насмехаешься?  
А Рагнар вдруг поднялся, к нему шагнул, встал так близко, что пришлось Лансу голову вверх вскинуть, чтобы глаза северянина видеть по-прежнему. А во взгляде Рагнара насмешка нежданным теплом сменилась:  
– А чего от меня хочешь ты? – и ладонью легко вдруг скулы да щеки коснулся.  
Вздрогнул юноша, отстранился было, но тут же руку другую на поясе ощутил – не пускал его северянин, ответа добиться хотел. Только от близости хальварда, от взгляда его потемневшего в мыслях все перепуталось.  
– Я не… – пробормотал наконец тихо, да Рагнар его больше не слушал.  
Притянул юношу ближе, к себе прижал и поцелуем губы накрыл. Замер Ланс, дышать перестал, слышал только, как сердце в груди бьется птицей испуганной, на волю рвется. А потом выдохнул тихо, рот приоткрыл и беспомощно за плечи широкие уцепился.  
Обнял его Рагнар крепче, обещая словно, что не отпустит, рядом с собой удержит, поцеловал глубже, ладонями широкими от плеч вниз по спине прошелся. Прогнулся Ланс, теснее к груди чужой прижался, зажмурился и пальцы в волосы светлые нерешительно вплел, ответить на поцелуй неумело попытался. Свободно себя Рагнар целовать позволил, а потом вдруг легко губу нижнюю прикусил. Ланс застонал слабо от ласки нежданной и острой, всем телом вздрогнул, едва не упал, благо руки большие держали крепко.  
– Идем.  
Потянул его за собой северянин куда-то, послушно Ланс следом пошел, ничего, кроме глаз серых, не видя, и ничего, кроме голоса тихого, не слыша. Но через несколько шагов встал упрямо, на себя хальварда потянул и снова в плечи вцепился, бездумно стал с тела его одежду срывать, до кожи горячей руками и губами добираясь. Засмеялся Рагнар тихо, губами губы юноши поймал, но вскоре опять отстранился, из одежды многочисленной Ланса выпутывая – мерз он, не мог в одной рубахе да жилете теплом по дому ходить. Только теперь юноша холода вовсе не чувствовал, в горячих касаниях рук и губ потерялся, в мыслях своих перепутанных заблудился.  
Рагнар же его спиной на постель уложил, руки над головой запрокинул, навис сверху, телом тела едва касаясь, заставляя Ланса гнуться нетерпеливо в безуспешной попытке теснее прижаться. Оттого, что не мог юноша сам, по воле своей, северянина коснуться, каждая ласка его будто огнем обжигала, с каждым новым прикосновением заставляя все большего и большего желать.  
– Пусти, – в губы ему Ланс обиженно выдохнул.  
Да Рагнар не послушался, по-прежнему запястья его удерживал, свободной рукой по груди и животу скользнул, пах ладонью накрыл да легко сжал.  
– Не пущу, – прошептал в самое ухо тихо.  
И после того уж ласкать начал мягко и будто нарочно медленно, а сам все взгляда темного от лица юноши не отрывал. Мог Ланс лишь губы кусать, выгибаться, в руку чужую толкаться беспомощно да в глазах темно-серых, как в книге раскрытой, читать: и желание, что Рагнар сдерживал долго, и нежность странную, и насмешку мягкую – ничего не мог сейчас северянин от него скрыть. И открытость эта нежданная больше вина любого Ланса пьянила, сильнее ласки любой будоражила.  
Быстро миг удовольствия наступил, выгнулся юноша, застонал громко, успел лишь почувствовать, как Рагнар тот стон губами своими поймал, улететь не дал. Да руками, что вдруг свободными оказались, крепко северянина обхватил.  
В себя пришел, видит – лежит хальвард рядом на боку, на локоть опирается, им откровенно любуется. Смутился юноша, пробормотал вдруг, не подумав:  
– Сердиться жена твоя будет.  
Удивленно Рагнар на него посмотрел:  
– Жена? – И тут же в глазах серых понимание весельем засветилось: – Ты об Илве сейчас говоришь?  
Кивнул Ланс, а северянин голову наклонил к нему да спросил:  
– А с чего ты решил, что Илва жена мне?  
– Как же, – Ланс на него поглядел растерянно, с мыслями собраться пытаясь, только мысли те разбегались упрямо в стороны разные: – Все в доме и в городе ее хозяйкой и госпожой кличут, слушаются беспрекословно, видел я, как ты обнимал ее ласково… и она тебя любит, – почувствовал Ланс вдруг обиду нежданно острую, отвернулся было, да Рагнар пальцами жесткими его за подбородок ухватил, на себя смотреть заставил.  
– Дочь она мне, – проговорил серьезно и мягко. – Мать ее родами умерла, одна она у меня госпожа да хозяйка, и другой в этом доме никогда не будет.  
Глянул Ланс в глаза хальварда серьезные, понял, что не лжет ему Рагнар, смутился вконец да от смущения вдруг северянина оттолкнул, на спину опрокинул и верхом на бедра его уселся.  
– Теперь ты меня не трогай! – потребовал строго и тут же руками заворожено по груди широкой провел.  
У северянина только бровь вверх дернулась, улыбнулся Рагнар открыто, руки картинно за голову убрал, устроился поудобнее, глаз от Ланса не отрывая. И понял юноша в тот момент, что никогда себе не простит, если не отплатит северянину местью страшной…  
Совсем темно за окнами было, когда Ланс наконец-то в руках горячих удовлетворенно свернулся. Рагнар легко плечо его поцеловал, в одеяла закутал да к штанам своим потянулся.  
– Спи, – тихо проговорил да вышел.  
– Не хочу я спать, – пробормотал было Ланс ему вслед и тут же уснул.


	9. Глава 9

Думал Ланс, что терзаться мыслями тяжелыми будет о связи своей с Рагнаром, природе противоречащей, только не получалось у него по-настоящему о том переживать да тревожится. Напротив, объятия крепкие чувствовать, рта жесткого своими губами касаться казалось отчего-то самым верным и естественным, что только быть может.  
Как и разговоры ежевечерние, что они обо всем на свете вели. Не только о странах дальних, о водах больших, что морями зовут, или о сокровищах волшебных. Стал Рагнар юноше понемногу о детстве своем рассказывать, о забавах, средь мальчишек северных принятых, о том, как в пору взросления вступил, да о любви первой, так быстро его покинувшей. Чувствовал Ланс, что должен на откровенность так же честно ответить, сбивчиво стал о жизни своей в монастыре говорить, об отце Димитрии да о брате Филиппе, память о котором все еще словно ножом острым сердце резала.  
Не мог Ланс чувства свои к Сверру ненавистному скрыть, да и не пытался даже. Но Рагнар не гневался на него за отвращение и презрение к родичу, обнимал только крепче да напоминал каждый раз мысли свои за двери дома его не выносить. Слышал юноша, как под мягкостью слов этих сталь острая и холодная предупреждением звучит, кивал каждый раз послушно, но злость свою только бережнее в сердце лелеял.  
А иной раз спорили они с Рагнаром, то о подвигах ратных, то о поступках героев древних, а то и о делах близких да об управлении хозяйством своим немаленьким. Северянину слово поперек сказать – всё равно что против обвала горного выстоять, только от понимания этого Лансу ему возражать пуще прежнего хотелось.  
Одно его тревожило: не каждую ночь Рагнар к себе звал, иной раз лишь обнимал бережно и обратно в комнату отправлял, и ревность Ланса в такие ночи мучила страшно. Изводился юноша, представляя другого на шкурах у очага или на постели. Злился сам на себя – ведь лучше прочих знал, что Рагнар чужаков в доме своем не любит и не привечает, – и все равно мучился так, что хоть под дверью комнаты северянина спать ложись, чтобы точно никто войти или выйти не смог.   
Так Ланса ревность эта беспочвенная терзала, что почти счастлив был, когда зима северная решила характер свой крутой показать. Снег валить день и ночь начал, ветер поднялся, меж гор заметался, снег тот из стороны в сторону огромными горстьми швыряя, а от холода даже одежды теплые на меху спасать перестали. Яростно мороз щеки да губы кусал, словно зубками мелкими и острыми в кожу впивался. Редко-редко Ланс на улицу выходил, все в объятиях Рагнара грелся, будто у печки, да и хальварды тоже по домам прятались, от метели у очагов теплых спасались.  
Оттого-то Ланс не сразу о болезни отца Гринольва узнал. Лишь когда метель поутихла, от слуг услышал, что тот почитай с полдюжины дней назад слег нежданно да до сих пор с постели не может подняться. Встревожился Ланс отчего-то, предчувствие словно какое-то нехорошее грызть его изнутри начало, места себе найти не мог, пока Рагнара не уговорил к воину сходить, больного проведать.  
Неохотно Рагнар согласился, хотя читал юноша в глазах его серых, что он за Алвиса более прочих тревожится, только обиду свою старик ему каждый раз будто в лицо швырял. Вот и в этот раз на приветствие да вопросы северянина не ответил, словно не было его в комнате, отвернулся показательно, на Ланса глаза перевел:  
– Гринольв мне про тебя рассказывал, – прохрипел еле слышно.  
Видать, голос собственный разозлил старого воина, откашлялся он зло, кровь сплюнул, яростно на Ланса глянул – мол, не смей себя со мной, как с болезным, вести. Тот взгляд встревоженный от рта окровавленного отвел, в глаза уставился, что будто строгие синие звезды из-под бровей белых да густых на него смотрели. У Гринольва глаза цвета такого же были, только теплее и мягче.  
– Я его очень любил, – проговорил негромко и добавил вдруг решительно: – Позволь посмотреть, что за хворь с тобой приключилась.  
Хмыкнул было Алвис от возмущения, а потом кивнул недовольно да на подушки откинулся. Склонился юноша над стариком, спиной взгляд Рагнара изумленный почувствовал. Но не стал северянин вмешиваться, не шевельнулся даже, чтобы движением лишним новых капризов у родича не вызвать.   
Вот только не было от осмотра того толку особого. Видел Ланс кожу посеревшую, глаза запавшие, слышал сердца удары неровные, дыхание рваное и хриплое, но понять не мог, чем все это вместе могло быть вызвано. Только будто нутром чуял, что не могли холода да пурга болезни этой причинами быть, но говорить не стал.  
Хмыкнул воин старый, словно в глазах юноши приговор свой увидел:  
– Значит, так тому и быть.  
И отвернулся тут же, за горло схватился, будто дышать ему что-то помешать пыталось. Кинулись было к нему Ланс с Рагнаром, да Алвис на них так яростно глянул, словно взашей из комнаты двух мальчишек набедокуривших выгонял, так им уйти и пришлось.  
А утром дня следующего умер – во сне задохнулся. Рагнар о том Лансу сам рассказал голосом сухим да отрывистым и к окну отвернулся тут же, в метель вглядываясь, что пуще прежнего разыгралась:  
– По такой погоде костер не разведешь.  
Посмотрел на него юноша пристально, ничего не ответил, подошел только да обнял крепко. Несколько раз сердце глухо о ребра стукнуло, а потом Ланс почувствовал, как выдохнул Рагнар, повернулся, нагнулся неловко и лбом своим широким в его плечо устало уткнулся.

Три дня еще метель бушевала, да снова на убыль пошла, и вскоре Рагнар с Илвой Ланса в город потянули, по снегу свежему пройтись, на лица людей поглядеть – не умели и не любили взаперти сидеть оба. Ланс себя шаром пушистым и неуклюжим чувствовал, в столько одежек теплых пришлось завернуться, северяне на него с явным весельем поглядывали, но и ему уже не сиделось дома. Неспешно они до площади городской дошли, где на подходе еще голос Сверра тревожный услышали:  
– ...умер Алвис, да будут духи горные к нему милостивы, а если и Освальд, отец мой, умрет в скорости? Что мы все по весне делать будем?  
Загудел народ вокруг, загомонил.  
Нахмурился Рагнар, в несколько шагов до Сверра дошел да спросил насмешливо, озабоченность пряча:  
– Какая же с альдом беда может приключиться?  
Развернулся тут Сверр всем телом, с гневом да вызовом в глаза дядьки своего уставился:  
– Болен Освальд, с утра самого его недуг поразил, – повторил для Рагнара то, что, по лицам судя, уже все на площади от него узнали. – И по признакам всем болезнь его та же, что Алвиса погубила.  
Пуще прежнего Рагнар нахмурился, задумался тяжело, только Сверр вдруг улыбнулся мерзко:  
– Не знаешь ли ты, что за болезнь такая странная? Никто в наших землях ею и не болел никогда.  
– Не знаю, – коротко северянин уронил.  
А Сверр вдруг к хальвардам, что столпились вокруг, повернулся, руки в будто беспомощном жесте раскинул, заговорил страстно, сразу ко всем обращаясь:  
– Как же так выходит? Всеми припасами нашими Рагнар ведает, пищу для наших столов щедрой рукою дарует, все учености разные постичь пытается. Неужели же и он не знает, что за недуг такой семью мою поразил? И мальчишка его, и черный человек чужой, что в доме его живет, тайнам и колдовству обучен – неужто и они ничего о том недуге не ведают? – к Рагнару опять повернулся и проговорил с угрозой в голосе: – Может, то и не болезнь вовсе, а проклятье какое или наговор?  
Спокойно на него Рагнар посмотрел, спросил только негромко, ропот поднявшийся голосом тихим погасив:  
– Почему же ты мне эти вопросы задаешь?  
Оскалился тут Сверр:  
– Да потому что выгода тебе в том прямая.  
Снова ропот над площадью зазвучал, выкрики отдельные раздались, и опять Рагнар всех умолкнуть заставил, голоса не повышая:  
– Ты меня обвиняешь?  
– А если да?  
Ни единая чёрточка на лице северянина старшего не дрогнула:  
– Тогда на поединок меня вызови, и пусть воина мастерство да духи гор великих решают, на чьей стороне правда.  
Отозвалась толпа на те слова криками одобрительными, а сердце Ланса холодом сковало, будто реку льдом – Сверр дядьки своего почти на голову выше был. Только не принял Сверр вызов, прорычал Рагнару сквозь зубы:  
– Пусть духи великие лучше судьбою отца моего озаботятся.  
В сторону сплюнул презрительно да прочь пошел сквозь толпу хальвардов, что в молчании перед ним расступились.  
В тишине, без разговоров домой вернулись, к себе Рагнар сразу прошел, юношу не позвал, да Ланс всё равно упрямо за ним последовал, на ходу из одежды проклятой выпутываясь, прямо с порога комнаты заявил:  
– Ненависть Сверра поедом ест, опасаться тебе его стоит.  
Рагнар к нему повернулся, усмехнулся недобро:  
– Сверр просто щенок злобный, и только. Даже вызов мне бросить не решился, знает, что в столкновении открытом ему против меня не выстоять. Одна беда у мальчишки – отец его любит слишком, в детстве порол меньше, чем следовало. Да и сейчас его высечь не помешает.  
К Лансу шагнул, в кольцо рук юношу поймать попытался, но тот вывернулся ловко, на пару шагов назад отступил и повторил настойчиво:  
– Опаснее он и страшнее, чем тебе кажется.  
Тряхнул Рагнар головой, от разговора о родиче словно от мухи назойливой отмахиваясь:  
– Забудь о нем.  
– Но послушай!..  
Сощурился хальвард вдруг, к юноше зверем метнулся, поймал да поцелуем жестким к губам прижался. Понял Ланс, что Рагнар решил способом таким спор их прекратить, но против вовсе не был – под руками горячим и нетерпеливыми тревога его быстро отступила, прочь из головы выветрилась.   
В первый раз тогда Рагнар в тело его проник, полностью юношей овладел. Не удержался, даже к ложу не утянул – на стол уложил, ноги в стороны развел, пальцами, в масле перепачканными, ласкать привычными уже движениями начал. А потом наклонился над Лансом, ладонями широкими в стол упираясь, и вошел медленно.  
Посмотрел юноша хальварду в глаза, яростный темный огонь в них увидел, голод волчий почувствовал. Подивился, как мог северянин себя сдерживать так долго, медленными да настойчивыми ласками его к минуте этой готовить. А еще понял вдруг ясно, что если позволит сейчас Рагнару сделать желаемое, тот навсегда в его власти окажется. Заворожено руками по телу провел, легко шрама страшного на боку коснулся, кивнул медленно, за шею обнял да сам к губам северянина потянулся.  
Не думал Ланс вреда ему никакого причинить, только все равно нравилось юноше чувствовать, как сердце гордое в руках его птицей пойманной бьется, пусть даже болью за власть эту придется платить. Да Рагнар неожиданно бедрами мягко качнул, и потерялись те мысли, сбежали, в удовольствии потонули.  
Огнем по телу желание разлилось нестерпимое – теснее прижаться, в тело чужое врасти, слиться с ним, себя всего целиком отдать. Ногами Ланс северянина обхватил, к ритму жесткому приноравливаясь, пальцы в волосах его запутал. Сильным себя вдруг почувствовал, как никогда раньше, словно крылья у него за спиной огромные выросли. А Рагнар глаза его взглядом своим поймал и не отпускал до тех пор, пока наслаждение, до боли почти острое, тело юноши дугой не выгнуло.

Гнал Ланс от себя мысли о Сверре тревожные, в играх любовных с Рагнаром, что все более страстными да горячими становились, пытался от мыслей тех спрятаться, только не выходило у него ничего. Как метель за окнами то стихала, то вновь начинала свирепствовать, так и слухи по городу хальвардов от двери до двери бродили – про альда болезнь непонятную да про колдуна черного и страшного, что в доме рагнаровом приют нашел.  
Скоро к тем слухам Сверра стараниями и новый добавился: прознал северянин, что Ланс с Рагнаром перед Алвиса смертью проведать его заходили. Болезнь его да визит этот все чаще и чаще между собой хальварды связывали, некоторые открыто говорить начали, будто хочет Рагнар родичей всех своих в могилу свести, а для воплощения плана своего колдуна использует.  
Робко пока голоса те звучали, многие северяне на защиту Рагнара вставали да Сверра слова высмеивали. Только боялся Ланс, что если Освальд болезнь эту не победит, защитников у Рагнара сильно поубавится.  
Даже про нож свой вспомнил нежданно – так привычно нож тот под курткой на поясе висел, будто частью одежды или тела продолжением казался, о которых и не вспоминаешь, если не думать нарочно. Устроился как-то в комнате теплой с книгой новой, всё на Алима поглядывал, гадал про себя, мог ли человек этот темный за Рагнара спиной зло против него замыслить. Снова нож в руках вертел охотничий, опять в символы, что на рукояти затертой вырезаны, вглядывался. Казалось ему, будто символы эти к письменности близки северной, но все равно прочитать их не мог. Неправильными знаки были, словно нарочно кто их перепутал.  
Так Ланс задумался глубоко, что не услышал, как Илва в комнату зашла, вздрогнул только, когда девушка рядом с ним на шкуры опустилась. Вскинул голову, увидел, что дочь Рагнара на нож в руках его пристально смотрит. Вспомнилось ему вдруг, что и хальвард удивился сильно, нож этот впервые увидев, – гадали они, наверное, откуда у южанина оружие северное появиться могло.  
Протянул ей юноша нож рукоятью вперед, спросил с надеждой:  
– Скажи, можешь ли ты прочитать, что на рукояти написано?  
Кивнула Илва, нож в руку взяла, проговорила спокойно:  
– Руны в дереве оберегом вырезаны: путь, защита, о доме своем память да удачи немного.  
Пригляделся Ланс вновь к ножу охотничьему, головой мотнул:  
– Если правду ты говоришь, то символы эти с ошибками написаны.  
А Илва вдруг всем лицом вспыхнула, глазами сверкнула сердито:  
– Потому что рука их детская вырезала! Подумать можно, что ты с рождения самого писать да читать умел правильно!  
Смутился Ланс, спросить Илву хотел, чем гнев такой вызвать мог, только девушка слова ему сказать не дала, сама говорить продолжила:  
– Не помню я своей матери, знаю только, что со дня смерти ее никто в доме этом не приживался, никого Рагнар к себе близко не подпускал. А потому ты слова мои крепко запомни: если ты отцу боль какую причинишь, я своими руками тебе этот нож в горло всажу!  
Словно слова свои подтверждая, размахнулась девушка и нож охотничий движением резким в пол дощатый между телами их вогнала. Не дернулся Ланс, дрожь подавил, от глаз голубых взгляда не отвел. Не стал с Илвой спорить и убеждать, что северянину он что звереныш лесной беспомощный – сам хорошо понимал, о чем дочь Рагнара ему говорит.  
Кивнул только медленно да разговор в сторону увел, проговорил тревожно:  
– Не могу я его убедить о себе позаботиться, сына альда опасаться заставить.  
Замолк юноша, руку вперед протянул, с трудом некоторым нож свой, на добрую половину лезвия в доски вогнанный, вытащил. Вспомнилось ему, как в день этот с утра самого Сверр снова родича старшего оскорблял и снова ни с чем ушел – Рагнар его словами спокойными будто водой колодезной с ног да головы окатил. А ведь ярость в глазах Сверра светилась уже неподдельная и всем взглядам открытая.  
Улыбнулась Илва холодно, будто улыбку отцовскую на своем лице повторяя: и она Сверра вслед за Рагнаром только презрением удостаивала. Но юноша снова спросил настойчиво:  
– Да и с чего убедить всех Сверр задумал, что Рагнар от смерти родичей своих дальних будет какую-то выгоду иметь?  
Фыркнула девушка, словно простейших вещей Ланс понять не мог, но все же ответила:  
– Да с того, что после смерти Алвиса Рагнар старшим в роду становится, и после Освальда альдом ему теперь быть, – удивление да страх юноши почувствовала, усмехнулась снова неодобрительно: – Мало кто понимает, что Рагнару альда обруч сверкающий да власть над народом нашим и не нужны вовсе.  
Застыл тут Ланс, похолодело сердце, проговорил медленно:  
– Рагнар только-только из дома ушел, сказал, Освальда навестить собирается.  
Напряглась тут и Илва, как тетива натянутая, мысль юноши словами своими быстро продолжила:  
– И если умрет альд после встречи этой…  
– …или в то самое время, когда Рагнар у него будет…  
– …решат тогда все…  
Переглянулись они, на ноги оба вскочили, не сговариваясь прочь из комнаты бросились.


	10. Глава 10

Едва во двор выбежали, Илва конюхов кликнула, коней отвязать велела. Сама в седло легко вскочила, на Ланса раздраженно глянула, да поняв, что юноша не ездок вовсе, за руку его схватила и неженским движением за спину себе забросила. Сказать только успела:  
– Держись! – и коня с места вперед вскачь пустила.  
С трудом Ланс в седле удержался, зажмурился крепко – едва за воротами очутились, солнце яркое, на снеге искрясь белоснежном, глаза ослепило. Так Ланс дорогу ту краткую и запомнил – по солнцу, веки в красное выкрасившему, да по крикам хальвардов, что от копыт конских уворачивались. В мгновение одно до дома альда они домчались, Илва на полном скаку во двор влетела, у крыльца самого коня на дыбы поставила, так что Ланс едва ли не кубарем с крупа скатился. Крикнула страже властно:  
– Пропустите! – да добавила, к юноше обращаясь: – Я за старшими, а ты отца отыщи! – развернулась и за частоколом исчезла.   
Ланс не стал ждать, пока воины, вход охранявшие, в себя придут, меж ними в дом прошмыгнул и вверх по лестнице кинулся. Помнил он, что в домах северных комнаты хозяйские на этажах верхних располагались, да догадывался, что альда покои роскошнее прочих должны быть, на то и рассчитывал. А еще на чутье внутреннее, что его словно собаку по следу вело.  
На ступенях последних хальварда фигуру увидел, прошмыгнуть было мимо хотел, да тот схватил его неожиданно ловко, за плечи сжал, сверху вниз глянул:  
– Кто ты такой? Что здесь делаешь?  
Дернулся было юноша, но северянин его крепко держал. А сзади топот уже слышался – это стражники опомнились, за ним в погоню бросились. Тогда обмяк Ланс, словно на милость поймавшего его хальварда сдаваясь, по лицу молодому взглядом скользнул, в глаза внимательные синие глянул:  
– Пусти! – потребовал яростно, словно право на это имел: – Сверр отца своего погубить задумал да Рагнара в том обвинить!  
– С чего же ты так решил?  
Не стал Ланс на вопрос отвечать, поймал мгновение, когда хватка северянина ослабла немного, вывернулся, под руку его нырнул и прочь бросился. Только подумать успел, что хальварда молодого его слова вовсе и не удивили будто, но забыл о нем тут же, дверь завидев, золотом изукрашенную.  
Кинулась было стража наперерез, что у двери той стояла, но Ланс и их обогнул, хоть меч на волосок от лица его просвистел. В альда комнаты ввалился, огляделся лихорадочно, и, никого не увидев, в спальню кинулся. Только оказавшись наконец-то в покоях заветных, понял с ужасом и отчаянием, что опоздал.  
Мгновение каждое в памяти его будто картина отпечаталось: постель широкая, полог над ней, в стороны распахнутый, ножа рукоять, из груди альда торчащая, да Рагнара руки на ноже том, что он пытался из груди Освальда вытащить. Застыл Ланс, опешил, да все равно заметить успел, как за пологом, вокруг постели колышущимся, будто еще один человек промелькнул.  
Кинулся вперед юноша, ложе альдово обогнул, едва в пологе проклятом не запутавшись, только уже не было там никого. Оглядел Ланс просторную комнату потерянно – пусто, никого кроме него с Рагнаром. К окну распахнутому подскочил, вниз глянул – снег равнодушный что на окне, что под окном тем нетронутым лежал.  
А тут и шум за спиной послышался, отвернулся юноша от окна, увидел, как стража Рагнару руки заламывает, как северянин молодой, с которым на лестнице Ланс столкнулся, с лицом, горем да яростью искаженным, к альда постели кинулся. Не выдержал, крикнул отчаянно:  
– Не Рагнар это, я настоящего убийцу видел!  
Бросилась тут и к нему стража, скрутила, Ланс вырываться начал, только хальвард молодой вдруг скомандовал голосом властным:  
– Остановитесь все!  
Замерли стражники, замер и Ланс от неожиданности, а хальвард к нему подошел, спросил голосом странным:  
– Где же тогда он?  
Сник Ланс, ответил потерянно:  
– За постелью мелькнул, – да головой в ту сторону, где человека видел, показал.  
– А потом?  
– А потом пропал.  
Засмеялась зло стража, а молодой северянин вдруг к стене за пологом бросился, шкуру с нее сорвал да в проем образовавшийся кинулся. Замерли все тут, на отверстие в стене каменной безмолвно глядя, а оттуда вдруг звуки борьбы яростной послышались.  
Стражники в стену так и смотрели взглядом бессмысленным, да Рагнар, что освободиться и не пытался даже, прорычал вдруг:  
– Что стали, Зигварду помогите живо!  
Вовремя оклик тот прозвучал – из прохода в стене хальвардов двое выпали, сцепившись намертво, будто в объятиях страстных. Кинулись к ним воины прочие, растащили насилу, по трое на каждом повисли – рвались оба, как звери дикие, что в горло друг другу вцепиться хотят.  
Северянин, которого Зигвардом Рагнар назвал, крикнул яростно:  
– Да как ты посмел на отца родного руку поднять?!  
А Сверр вдруг выпрямился, легко воинов с рук, со спины стряхнул, проговорил холодно и презрительно:  
– Если и я это был, никогда ты этого не докажешь.  
– Не докажет чего? – голос спокойный от двери раздался.  
Глянул Ланс – стоит у входа воин седой, из старших, что юноша на совете не раз видел, за спиной его прочие северяне знатные топчутся, да в покоях альда просторных для всех уже места не было. Только Илва одна проскользнула, к отцу бросилась, стражу зло оттолкнула да обняла Рагнара крепко:  
– Все хорошо теперь будет, – сказала уверенно, и Ланс ей отчего-то тут же поверил.

Недолго северяне разбирались, бурно спорили, да вскоре выяснили, что в альда покоях произошло.   
Сверр поначалу лишь молчал презрительно и глазами бешеными из-под бровей сверкал так, что не каждый хальвард к нему подойти решался. Но Зигвард, что сыном вторым альда оказался, больно хорошо своего брата старшего знал. Колкостью едкой да насмешками неожиданными быстро его разъярил, а в гневе Сверр следить за собой не умел, словами да фразами отдельными все и выболтал. А что сам не сказал, то за него нетрудно додумать было, так вся история и прояснилась.  
С детства самого Сверр о кресле каменном мечтал, обручем альда голову свою увенчать хотел, власти страстно жаждал. Да понять все не мог, почему путь к желаемому ему старики проклятые перекрывают, а Рагнара так и вовсе пуще прочих не любил за ученость его странную, за строгость, с которой дядька к нему всегда относился.   
Больше пяти лет тому назад поссорились они с Рагнаром крупно, разъярился Сверр, решил отомстить страшно – напал на родича в землях южных, со спины ударил, да не один, а с воинов своих десятком. Не по зубам щенкам зеленым Рагнар оказался, перебил всех, лишь Сверр его ранить серьезно смог и вовремя скрыться успел.   
Надеялся альда сын, что сгинет его родич раненый в стране чужой и враждебной, но судьба иначе распорядилась. Вернулся Рагнар, никому, кроме альда своего, ни слова о Сверра поступке не рассказал. Сошлись они с Освальдом на том, что выходка то была мальчишки злого и глупого, что строгостью да воспитанием дурь эту можно из головы его выколотить.  
Только сильно любил Освальд сына старшего, прощал ему все, никогда строгим с юношей не был. А потому Сверр в тот раз впервые сладкий вкус безнаказанности ощутил. Мало того, раны вспоминая, что он Рагнару нанес, понял молодой хальвард, каким образом может власть над народом своим получить.  
Часть работы грязной за него воины прочих стран сделали – часто хальварды погибали на поле ратном, не прошло и трех лет, как Сверр двоих родичей старших безо всякого своего участия потерял. Подумал было хальвард, что сами духи гор ему помогают, лишь выждать немного надо, ан нет. Алвис да Рагнар воинами опытными и мудрыми были, погибать не спешили на радость старшему сыну альда, и понял тогда Сверр, что придется ему судьбу в свои руки брать.  
Летом тем, что Рагнара стараниями его в походы не взяли, в городе северном оставили, стал со скуки на ярмарки соседние с караванами выбираться, якшался с отребьем всяким. Там его кто-то и надоумил, как способом тайным Освальда да Алвиса в могилу свести, а вину всю на дядьку повесить, чтобы на него самого подозрение не упало и никто в его праве на кресло каменное не усомнился. Там же Сверр и ядом редким заморским разжился, там и указания строгие получил, как ядом тем пользоваться.  
Сначала отца Гринольва отравил, на действие яда посмотрел, за реакцией северян понаблюдал, а потом и за отца родного принялся, а сам слухи стал опасные про Рагнара распускать. Одного не учел – характера своего порывистого и злобного. Ссоры с Рагнаром да презрение родича старшего в бешенство его приводили, после последней из ссор тех невтерпеж Сверру стало, решил он отца до срока убить и так все обставить, чтобы Рагнара в том не путями окольными, а напрямую обвинить получилось.   
Про комнату потайную в покоях альда только сам Освальд с сыновьями ведали, думал Сверр ловко в комнате той укрыться, подождать, пока опустеет спальня отцовская, да и вернуться в свои покои, как ни в чем не бывало.  
– Если бы ты дом альда вверх дном не перевернул, в комнату не вломился да Зигварда за собой не привел, правда бы никогда не открылась, – сказал Лансу Рагнар поздним вечером, когда совет старших хальвардов им наконец-то домой разрешил вернуться.  
Юноша вместо ответа только обнял северянина крепче, на Илву, что у очага рядом сидела, глаза скосил и пробормотал упрямо:  
– Говорил я, что Сверр опасен, да вы не слушали.  
Нахмурилась Илва, неприятно ей было неправоту свою признавать, а Рагнар рассмеялся было тихо, да после проговорил голосом серьезным:  
– Впредь я тебя внимательно слушать буду.  
– Уж постарайся, – Ланс опять пробурчал, только Рагнар то бурчание быстро поцелуем прервал.

А утром следующим Рагнар на совет старших отправился – погиб Освальд, стало быть, должны были северяне альда нового выбрать. Ланс до обеда места себе не находил, впервые задумался: как они дальше жить будут, теперь, когда обруч сияющий, символ власти над народом северным, Рагнара голову увенчает? По дому бродил из угла в угол в раздумьях да нетерпении, даже Илву его метания извели, прикрикнула она на юношу:  
– Успокойся уже, придумает отец что-нибудь, – Ланс от слов ее отмахнулся только.  
Полдень минул, солнце стало к вершинам гор клониться, когда наконец-то Рагнар в дом свой вернулся. Кинулся юноша к нему, с удивлением обруча золотого на волосах его светлых не увидел, спросить хотел, да Рагнар его опередил:  
– Зигварда молодого новым альдом выбрали.  
Хмыкнула Илва, будто ждала слов таких, обрадовался Ланс было, сам не зная, с чего, а потом снова нахмурился:  
– Как же так? Он же младше всех прочих, как я почти, а ты теперь в роду старший…  
– Прав ты, – улыбнулся Рагнар мягко, – долго мне их уговаривать пришлось. Но Сверров проступок всех крепко задуматься заставил. Совета решением власть теперь от отца к сыну передаваться будет, при условии, что альд молодой себе родичей старших в советники ближайшие возьмет. Зигвард меня да Видара, Илвы деда по матери, тут же и выбрал.  
Хотел Ланс северянина обо всем подробнее расспросить, только Рагнар ему той возможности не дал, отстранил от себя да проговорил:  
– Собирайтесь быстро. Стихла вчера метель, Освальду и Алвису проводы устроить надобно. Костер прощальный, единый на двоих, скоро разведут.  
– А Сверр как же, что с ним решили?  
Глянул Рагнар на юношу взглядом странным, проговорил медленно:  
– Судьбу его Зигвард самолично решил, наказание его ты своими глазами увидишь.  
Понял Ланс, что северянин ему не ответит, не станет рассказывать, да и Илва его за собой потянула, переодеваться зачем-то потащила.  
Город весь за ворота высыпал, с альдом да воином своим старейшим и мудрейшим прощаясь. Костер для них и впрямь большой единый сложили, а в изголовье ложа их последнего ствол дуба широкий да прочный в землю вбит был. Не было ничего подобного в Гринольва погребальном костре, решил Ланс, что государя своего северяне образом провожают особым, вот только Илва его разубедила:  
– Для Сверра тот столб приготовлен, – сказала спокойно. – В огне, что тела родичей старших, им убиенных, с собой унесет, живьем ему сгореть предстоит.  
Побледнел Ланс, смерть эту страшную представив, но Сверра увидел вдруг – четверо воинов сильных его за собой волокли, по пояс обнаженного, крепко веревками руки за спиной перевязав, лишь ноги оставив свободными, чтобы идти сам мог.   
Вскинул пленник голову, хальвардов собравшихся взглядом медленным обвел. С Лансом глазами встретился, и в глазах тех ярость такая бешеная засветилась, которой юноша в северянине злобном никогда и не видел раньше. Ни звука Сверр не издал, словно волк, что в тишине нападает полной, только в мгновение одно рванулся, разорвал путы, воинов, его державших, будто детей малых в стороны раскидал, меч у ближайшего северянина выхватил и на Ланса бросился.   
Не успели хальварды опомниться, не успел и Рагнар повернуться вовремя, некуда Лансу бежать в толпе было, зато тело его внезапно быстрее рассудка на опасность откликнулось. Выхватил Ланс нож свой охотничий, пригнулся, меча избегая, и лезвие острое аккурат меж ребер в место заветное Сверру вогнал, да под весом его на землю и рухнул.  
Кровь горячую на руках почувствовал, Илвы голос яростный услышал, крики хальвардов прочих, Рагнара лицо увидел, что северянина тело поднял да в сторону отшвырнул, на руки юношу взял, только будто сквозь туман все. Перед глазами мир плыл, а голове только голос из детства, что теперь страшно далеким казалось, звучал: “Никакой силы не требуется, чтобы нож человеку в сердце вогнать. Нужно лишь знать, куда…”

Головой тогда Ланс о льда кусок ударился, сознание потерял, а потому костра альда погребального не увидел. Дома уже в себя пришел, услышал, как Илва с Рагнаром у постели его спорят, решают, кому на пир праздничный в честь альда нового идти, чтобы хальвардов старейших лишний раз не обидеть, а кому рядом с Лансом остаться.  
Приподнялся на постели и заявил обоим, что на празднество они все втроем пойдут. Смерил его Рагнар взглядом тяжелым, словно собираясь к постели намертво пригвоздить, а Илва подошла ближе, усадила юношу, голову его осмотрела и отцу заявила, что в порядке уже все. И прибавила, что Ланс не ребенок маленький, а мужчина и воин, и сам решать может, когда и куда ему идти следует.  
Озадачился Ланс, Илва сощурилась упрямо, посмотрел было на обоих Рагнар тяжело, да улыбнулся вдруг и неохотно кивнул.  
Только на празднике самом, время некоторое спустя, Ланс признать был вынужден, что северянин старший прав: от хальвардов голосов да от вина выпитого голова гудела нещадно. Но все равно терпел, сколько мог, слабым показаться не хотел, и наградой ему были взгляды северян уважительные, слова теплые.  
А еще Ланс заметить успел, как Илва все на альда молодого поглядывает, взгляд его ловит, и что Зигвард на взгляды ее отвечает охотно.  
Только скоро Рагнар его тихо за собой к дверям потянул:  
– Хватит с тебя.  
Усмехнулся Ланс, не стал возражать, предупредить решил только:  
– Скоро Илву тебе замуж выдавать придется.  
Хмыкнул и северянин:  
– Что, заметил? Илве он давно по нраву был, – да объяснил, пока к дому они пешими шли: – Зигвард с Илвой росли вместе: когда мать ее умерла, альда жена младенца к себе забрала, сказала, что не сможет мужчина никогда за ребенком маленьким должным образом уследить. А когда подросла Илва да ко мне вернулась, все равно часто в альда дом сбегала к товарищу по играм любимому. Только подрос мальчишка, решил, что зазорно воину взрослому с девчонкой водиться. Да, видать, теперь ему игр совершенно других захотелось.  
Закончил Рагнар говорить да на Ланса взгляд жаркий бросил, словно без взгляда того юноша сам бы не догадался, что за игры такие северянин имеет ввиду. Только хоть Ланс и понимал, но скулы предательски снова красным окрасились.  
Смутился юноша, спросил, сам не зная, зачем:  
– Скажи, а почему ты альдом быть отказался?  
Посмотрел на него Рагнар взглядом хитрым, сощурился да проговорил вдруг голосом капризным:  
– Потому что не хочу всю жизнь на кресле каменном сидеть, в одном и том же месте жить, детей рожать да хоронить и над обручем золотым трястись!  
Опешил Ланс было, а потом вдруг голос собственный детский в ушах его зазвенел. Уставился он на Рагнара взглядом неверящим, все недомолвки и моменты непонятные в его голове наконец-то между собой связались: и Сверра рассказ про нападение подлое на границе южной, и взгляды странные, что Рагнар и Илва на нож подаренный бросали, и шрам страшный на боку хальварда левом…  
Почувствовал юноша, как ступор и изумление в нем злостью сменяются:  
– Ах ты… ты!.. – и на Рагнара бросился.  
Не ждал тот нападения, так Ланс его в сугроб и повалил, сверху уселся, за куртку меховую ухватил и трясти начал. А Северянин смеялся только:  
– Узнал наконец-то!  
– Ты мне почему не сказал?!  
– А зачем?  
– Как это так – зачем?!  
В горло северянину Ланс руками вцепился, в глаза смеющиеся заглянул, процедил сквозь зубы:  
– Еще раз что-то подобное сделаешь, я тебя сам убью.  
– Уговор, – северянин кивнул, словно на горле его никаких рук и не было вовсе. – Я тебе новый нож для этого подарю.  
Тут только Ланс вспомнил, что нет при нем больше ножа заветного:  
– А старый где?  
– В теле Сверра остался.  
Фыркнул Ланс, с Рагнара наконец-то сполз, подняться ему позволил, домой они дальше пошли. Видел юноша, что северянин на него взгляды бросает внимательные, да только прощать его так быстро не торопился. А Рагнар вдруг возьми и проговори:  
– Зигвард юноша умный да ловкий, пару лет всего ему понадобится, чтобы в силу войти. А там Илву за него отдадим и уедем.  
Тут же Ланс об обиде своей позабыл, спросил с любопытством:  
– А куда?  
Сощурился Рагнар хитро, озабоченность на лице изобразил:  
– Алиму бедному в наших краях совсем холодно, засиделся он здесь, почитай, третий год уже в доме моем живет. Как думаешь, стоит ли нам до страны далекой гостя нашего проводить?  
Кивнул только Ланс задумчиво, взглядом посмотрел вопросительным, и скоро над городом северным Рагнара рассказ зазвучал: про земли далекие, пески обширные, города и дворцы красоты невиданной да людей черных, что по улицам городов тех бродят. Сильны те люди, мудры и опасны, и ножи у них на поясах широких, каменьями драгоценными расшитых, длинные да кривые висят...


End file.
